the highway (clean)
by sammansonrepilica
Summary: remember the highway well this is the same only kid friendly
1. my way or the highway

**a/n: hey this is Danny's story. after****will be when the story will a/n: hey yea this is not my rewrite I was referring to this is the clean version of this story it will be rated k no cussing so turn back now if you liked the cussing and rauncyness this for my parents and other concerned authority figures**

**I do not own Danny phantom**

**Chapter one: my way or the highway**

**Sam's pov**

Have you ever heard the saying my way or the highway. Well for me that saying haunts me every day of my life. You see im Sam Manson, and I live in amity park Ohio. I'm only 16 years old and my job is rather unusual. I'm a thief. But hey don't judge me until you've walked a mile in my combat boots. You see im from Iowa, and my parents are Jeremy and Pamela Manson. Yes the Jeremy and Pamela Manson, the ones who own the toothpick spiny company, they very prissy, meat eating morning people. And well im the exact opposite. I'm a Goth. I have black hair, and Im also and ultra reclyco vegetarian, And high strung environmentalist. They're blond color loving money obsesses fine dining and cold hearted. They did mean well though we just clashed so often. The day I left went kinda like this.

***flashback***

Pam: Samantha Manson where the heck have you been.

Sam: it's Sam. at the bookstore

Pam: look you have a curfew and everyone and there sisters know that you weren't at any bookstore.

Sam: what does it matter? Like you care

Pam: if I didn't care then why the heck would I be standing here screaming?

Sam: you care about the Manson family name not about my well-being, and I bet everyone and there sister knows that.

Pam: that's it go to you room

Sam: oh please I am 14 you can't order me to my room

Pam: dang it Samantha now go to your room now

Sam: I'll go but not to my room see you in the morning. Im going to Vick's house **(a/n: hey just so you know Vick is not a main character at all and her real name is Victoria.)**

**Kkkkkkkkkkkkk**

Pam: Samantha your back I see

Sam: its sam. And yes

Pam: well no daughter of mine will be out all hours of the night. This house hold has rules. If you won't abide by them im afraid it my way or the high way

Sam: you can't be serious, you're kicking me out

Pam: no im giving you an ultimatum my way or the highway what's it gonna be

Sam: the highway

***flashback ends***

**Sam's pov**

Then I went upstairs grabbed suitcase but 3 outfits inside. Then walked out grabbed the keys to my black convertible and hit the road. I kept driving until I ran out of gas in a town called Amity Park

**a/n sorry it was so short I'm doing Danny's back ground, next chapter. This is AU obviously. But yeah the actual story will be up soon. This is basically Sam's prologue. After this I will do Danny's then the basically begin the chapters will not be short after this one. No flames please, I am still a beginner so yeah luv on with the story.**


	2. cheating little rich boy

**a/n: hey this is Danny's story. After will be when the story will basically begin the chapters will not be short after this one. No flames please, I am still a beginner so yeah luv on with the story.**

**I do not own Danny phantom**

**Chapter 2: cheating rich boy**

**Danny's pov**

Hey I'm Danny Fenton. I am the mayor's son. My dad is jack Fenton. They only made him mayor because our town is haunted. And he and my mom have a degree in ghost hunting. yeah I know it sounds stupid. But don't judge me until you've walked a mile in my red converses. That's not the craziest part. There was an accientdent when I was 14. When we were just citizens, when my life truly began.

***flashback***

Tucker: hey man so r you gonna show me the portal or not

Danny: it doesn't matter tuck besides my parents say it doesn't work anyway

Tucker: man come on if it doesn't work then what's the harm. You're the one who said you want to be Mr. danger, the guy who walks on the edge. The guy who gets all the ladies. So what Danny you a man or a mouse

Danny: im a 14 year old boy

Tucker: you know what I mean so you gonna show me the portal or not

Danny: fine tuck just fine ill show you during lunch

Tucker: your gonna ditch lancers class

Danny: of course not were gonna ditch lancers class *evil smile*

**Kdkjcn jjdhl**

Danny: alright here's the hunk in the wall

Tucker: Mr Danger I dare you to go in

Danny: fine *walks in using the wall to see presses the on button* ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Tucker: danny

***flashback ends***

**Danny's pov**

I woke up, and had glowing green eyes, snow white hair, and I could even disappear, and fly. Soon I learned how to change back and forth from Danny Fenton to Danny phantom. That's what I called my self. Ghost started to get out of the ghost zone they would attack amity park. And I was the only one to stop them, so I did. Over time I got stronger and more buff. Only tucker knew. That Danny Fenton and Danny phantom were one in the same. Tucker and I were invincible. No matter how strong the peril, how hefty the will, we were invincible. Jazz found out, I had her make tuck a suit, and tuck made himself a jet sled. He was friar tuck and I was Danny phantom, and together we were unstoppable. We both had a lot of girls to choose from. A girl named Valerie grey became my girlfriend. Two days ago I messed up. The spark between us just wasn't there anymore. I ran into Paulina Sanchez. One minute we were talking the next I just kissed her. Valerie found out

***flashback***

Valerie: I can't believe you Danny Fenton.

Danny: look Val im sorry I just

Valerie: you just are a cheating little rich boy.

Danny: I didn't mean to hurt you; I just didn't wanna go out any more.

Valerie: here's an idea coward just say it. You want to see other people say it. You want to kiss Paulina say it.

Danny: I know and im sorry *Valerie slaps him across his face*

Valerie: rot, in the fiery pits the underworld, Danny Fenton rot.

Danny: Val, I just want you to know, I should've ended our relationship properly.

Valerie: goodbye danny.

***flashback ends***

**Danny's pov**

I didn't want to see Valerie any more, cause I had the feeling like I was meant for some on else. I've been having these dreams. I see a girl in black can't see her face. I hear a blood curdling scream. I see her in pain. Then my world goes black for a few seconds. I see a highway. I feel a slap across my face. Then the same person who just slapped me kisses me. I see a silhouette of the same girl in black only she's happy now then my dream ends. I have been having this dream in my head. I know this is so stupid I don't even know this girl. I should go for a limo ride around town just for the heck of it. I call my limo driver, I go and get in the car and ride off going nowhere imperticlcular. At least that's what I thought but fate has a funny way of proving otherwise.

**a/n: hey guys hope you liked it luv the chapters will be longer from now on bye**


	3. the fateful meeting

**a/n sorry it was so short I'm doing Danny's back ground, next chapter. this is AU obviously. But yeah the actual story will be up soon. This is basically Sam's prologue. After this I will do Danny's then the chapters will start getting longer so yeah.**

**Without further ado**

**Chapter 3: the fateful meeting.**

**Sam's pov**

I really want to change my life I know I can't go home again. But I just have to stop doing this; I may not be rich anymore but im worth more than stealing. And I just don't want this to be my life. I want to live differently, Maybe just one small bag of grapes from that mini mart across the street. Then I go clean

***dialogue***

owner: hey come back here you little monkey handed thief

Sam: I'm sorry (says while running) (she stops in an alley)

owner: I got you now you little thief ( corners her and tower over her with a thick pipe)

Sam: please im sorry please

owner: you disgrace to humanity, the nerve stealing from me. (still towering over her)

Sam: *slaps him* (tries to run)

owner: you vile creature( grabs her arm and throws her to the ground the begins to beat her with the pipe)

**Sam's pov**

When he said I was a disgrace to humanity, still towering over me with that pipe I knew I had to run, so I did what came to my mind, the last thing I remember before the darkness consumed me was him beating me with that pipe.

**Danny's pov**

**Danny's pov**

I was riding around town on six and elm, enjoying the view. Then I heard a blood curdling scream. I jumped out the car ducked behind an alley and changed into Danny phantom. I turned invisible and flew towards the scream. I saw, a middle aged guy, in an apron and, some slacks, with a pole standing over the form of a unconscious girl she was wearing some, baggy, black, sweats with chains on them, and a black shirt with a purple oval, in the middle of it cut off about half way down her midriff. I flew over to, the scene and KO the guy instantly. I picked her up and flew her to my house. I phased through my room. I laid the mysterious beauty on my bed. I decided she needed rest. My questions could be answered later.

**Sam's pov**

Once I opened my eyes, I was in awe. I was in someone's house. Okay someone who's rich house. But who bought me here where is here am I even in amity. Wow whose ever owns this room is really into NASA. I start to look around the room. I see a picture of a boy with unruly hair, and baby blue eyes. God there is something about those eyes. Oh my god that guy standing next to him is the mayor, Fenton or something of that nature. Oh darn that means im in the mayors house. Am I under arrest? What's going on here? Is there anyone else here. Oh I hope someone can answer these questions. Well the mayor's son can't stay away forever. After all this is his house. When he comes back I'm going to get the answers to my questions. I sit back on the bed, and wait that's all I can do. My gut feeling is telling me to get the heck outta here but, then again the last time I went with my gut I ended up homeless and having to steal to eat. So maybe my gut isn't has strong has I thought it was. I am suddenly pulled out of my train of thought, when a 5 foot 8 guy with unruly hair and a red shirt, and leather jacket, and tight dark blue jeans walks in. he simply says hey im Danny, Danny Fenton.

***dialogue***

Sam: I'm Sam uh Manson, did you bring me here

Danny: yeah you're welcome

Sam: hey I didn't ask for your help, I'm no damsel.

Danny: hey I never said you were. My dad's the mayor, and I couldn't just leave you there to die. Call it a hero complex if you will.

Sam: well thanks; I guess I should be going.

Danny: where I could give you a ride.

Sam: no im good, im no damsel remember that.

Danny: sorry I can't let someone in post-concussion condition leave alone, I'm legally obligated to walk you home. If you pass out again, and people know I could've helped I will be, and accessory to condoning a minor, with a UN administered illness to roam alone. My dad could lose his job and I could go to jail. Think of my poor mother ,coming back from her women's retreat in France, to find her husband has been impeached and her only son is behind bars. And imagine my poor sister to have to deliver the news.

Sam: im fine

Danny: sorry Sam can't let you go ***he blocks the door with a smirk***

Sam: Fenton get out of my way.

Danny: well let me fly you home.

Sam: fly

Danny: it's a slang term for walking and talking.

Sam: I don't understand why you care so much

Danny: I don't ,I told you that already

Sam: Fenton do you know what I am ***Sam sits down and Danny's bed and Danny follows suit.***

Danny: I know what you do but that's not who you are.

Sam: what makes you so sure

Danny: if you were a banker that wouldn't be your name you would be banker Manson. Well unless your parents were sick people

Sam: but im not a banker. What I do defines who I am. Why would you get it?

Danny: you'd be surprised. Everyone has something to overcome.

Sam: oh yeah choosing which limo driver you want is a real stone to swallow.

Danny: Sam let me help you

Sam: why in the heck do you want to help a girl like me huh? What do you think that's in this for you?

Danny: what are you so used to people taking from you, that you can't see when someone just wants to give?

Sam: maybe I am to use to pain that I don't recognize pleasure. And maybe this is just who I am huh.

Danny: no its not. I can see it in your eyes. Come on Sam I just want to help.

Sam: HOW

Danny: you can stay here

Sam: do you take me for a fool.

Danny: what do you mean?

Sam: you really are clueless aren't you; you don't live here alone Danny. And I'm afraid I'm not the type of girl your predigest, political family would want around. But for the record that's the nicest thing anyone as ever said to me.

Danny: Sam give me 24 hours and I will figure out a plan. Until then I will take you to the Manson resort down the street.

Sam: Danny I can't afford a hotel like that

Danny: I have it under control don't worry Sam I will have this figured out. Please 24 hours tomorrow at 7:15 I will have you set please Sam

Sam: alright if you don't have this figured out by the then, I can't stay any longer.

Danny: deal

Sam: deal

**Danny's pov**

I think Sam is the girl I have been dreaming about. I need to do this so I can get on with my life. I can't live in guilt any more. That's why I've been having these dreams, my key to not feel guilty about being a player. Sam will be my key. Today was a very fate full meeting.

**a/n: hey guys I hope you liked it. I don't mean to make Danny sound like bad guy cause he's not (yeah I know comparing a girl to a key is sexist) sorry I know still a little short but I don't want to put too much in one chapter, because it will be confusing. R&R luv you bye**


	4. the deal

**a/n: hey fanfic what's up welcome to chapter 4 I am really excited about continuing the story so yea.**

**I do not own Danny phantom(duh)**

**Chapter 4: the deal**

* * *

**Danny's pov**

I know how I'm going to get my parents to let Sam live here. I'm going to tell him that she is the daughter of a very important white house reprehensive. That way she can stay without them freaking out and Sam will be able to get on her feet. I'm going to go talk to her now.

***dialogue***

Danny: alright Sam I figured out how you can stay.

Sam: how

Danny: we are going to

Sam: we?

Danny: fine I am going to tell my parents that you are the daughter of a white house representative

Sam: oh yes Danny because this is the latest fashion for all the white house representative daughters'.

Danny: leave that to jazz

Sam: personal stylist

Danny: sister

Sam: figures

Danny: what's that supposed to mean

Sam: still clueless

Danny:*rolls eyes*

* * *

Jazz: Danny, this is the "friend" you were talking about.

Danny: jazz

Jazz: well excuse me this was just a shock. Danny I am a nice dresser not the cast of what not to wear. Danny I can't possibly turn this girl into to someone who can pass off has the daughter of someone in such a high place in the world.

Sam: you know I'm standing right here

Jazz: look sweetie it's nothing personal. Sometimes when girls have problems at home and end up going down the wrong path. But I don't um what I'm trying to say is erm that-

Sam: spit it out

Jazz: I trying to figure out a way to say this without damaging your already damaged neglected and abused teenage mind.. You see Sam the mind is a very delicate it can make you or break you in this world.

Sam: I can't believe this. Look Danny this was sweet of you but I really should leave

Danny: Sam wait

Sam: I really shouldn't

Danny: just a minute please

Sam: 1 minute

Danny: jazz come on, you owe me. Remembe when you went to the movies after both mom and dad told you no. I covered for you, jazz you should know the more than anyone, everyone has their bridges to burn, and stones to swallow. Jazz look she's someone who not like us we have everything we could ask for, so I'm asking you has your brother please

Jazz: dang it alright Danny for you

Danny: Sam, jazz is ready to do your make over.

Sam: alright

Jazz: you ready

Sam: as I'll ever be

* * *

**Sam's pov**

So Danny calls my hotel room at 5 in the afternoon and tells me he has a plan and asked if he can come over. I told him he could. When he gets there he tells me that he wants me to pretend to be the daughter of a _whr _(**a/n: the will stand for white house representative.) **at first I thought he had to be kitting. He wasn't then he takes me to his wannabe physiologist sister. And she tries to psychoanalyze my life. I mean where the heck she gets off. So Danny finally convinces her to do my make over. After about two hours of arguing we bargained. I ended up get add on in my hair it made my hair mid stomach length I got a few streaks of dark purple. For my shirt I had a purple tank top that cut off right under my belly button. Over the top I had a black belt going across the middle of it. The belt was covered in skulls. For pants I wore black skinny jeans with black spike anklets with purple spikes. My jeans had skulls on the butt pockets.

* * *

**Author's pov**

So finally Sam had her wardrobe picked; now it was time for her to wow the Fenton's. Sam went to the Fenton's house hold. She was ready to put the plan into action. Sam had to show up at the Fenton's at 5, and convince that she was the daughter of a whr. Danny paid for her to get a taxi. While she was there, they wanted to call her melena Grayson. She was pretending to be the daughter of a jack Grayson and Dana Grayson. She wasn't sure if she could pull this off. But she knew she had to try. After all this was only until she could get on her feet. She still didn't understand why Danny would care so much for a complete stranger.

She hadn't remembered what it felt like to have fun to truly live, to know she had people she could count on. She missed it. She missed living. She missed being Sam She was strong, compassionate, and very very stubborn. Somewhere along the line of betrayal and rebellion she lost who she truly was. Sam had forgotten kindness, and how it felt to be cared for. He being cute was a bonus. But she was a ex thief, and last she heard he had a girlfriend. But the point was is that he made her feel like the old sam. That no one could break. The Sam that was independent strong. Maybe she was still there deep inside. But like he said everyone has their bridges to burn and stones to swallow. But it always seemed like her bridges her castles and her stones were mountains. The old Sam always had hope, that one day everything will be alright, but now it seemed as if that hope was small thread on the wits of breaking. She needed a hero whether she knew it or not. And unbeknownst to her that's just what Danny was.

Danny on the other hand missed being him. He missed knowing who he could count on. He missed being Danny Fenton, and not just the mayor's son. Somewhere along the line of money and popularity, he had lost who he truly was. But the real him was there somewhere deep inside. This girl Sam had only been in his life 1 day and she had already made a mark on him. She wasn't like anyone else. There was something about her, something interesting. She was a stranger a girl that he met out of the blue. He could tell she was strong, she could tell there was more to here than meets the eye. Danny always had a way to see things differently than other people did but He had been being a jerk lately. Something about her made him feel better. She made him feel like the real Danny Fenton, hadn't died when his dad became mayor, Made him feel like he never had before. Like a force of nature pulling two separate souls into one, Sweetly suffocating them with forbidden caress passion and heat. Maybe she was the key out of his guilt, but then again fate always had a funny way of proving him wrong

* * *

**a/n: hey new chapter hoped u liked it. So yeah. Sam and jazz are not going to get along in this fic. Just because its oc. Oh yeah and jazz and tucker are dating in all my fics. Well if they are in them. But mu main focus is danny and sam. Yeah this story will be a mix of fluff, angst, romance. Possibly lemons or limes eventually. But yeah this info is for thruout the story. But yeah keep an eye out for. Chapter 5: melena greyson. Oh yeah dannys parents and everyone are gonna call her melena. Only jazz and danny and tucker know her secret. She does not no danny phantom. She was unconscious when he saved her. She will findout soon though. So yeah bye**


	5. melena greyson

**Chapter 5: melena Grayson**

**Sam's pov**

Well today is the day. I'm going to go attempt to get Danny's parents to believe that I'm melena Grayson? I know what you're thinking, why am you doing this. In truth I have no clue. His sister doesn't like me; I'm a "criminal" going to live with the mayor. I guess it's something about Danny that's rather unusual, something drawing me to him. I keep telling myself that I'm participating in this charade just because I need money and a place to stay, but despite popular belief I like Danny. I know he's the mayor's son, and I'm a high school dropout runaway bum. What would he ever see in me, well you thought right, I just need to keep up this charade long enough to get on my feet then get the heck out while I'm ahead. Well that's life, it sucks. But I'm a fighter I always have been, but I'm only 16 and I'm only human, I don't know how much longer, I can continue to be all alone in this world. I feel like I'm stuck in traffic on the highway of life. Maybe one day things will be different maybe one day someone will give a lick. And maybe one day I won't have to fight anymore. My fight is draining from me. Maybe things will change, or maybe this is just who I was meant to be, and how I was met to feel. Maybe this is just my life, or maybe Danny is a hero after all.

***dialogue***

**(a/n: yea so this the chapter when Sam meets jack and tuck there may be a little t and j, maybe, but jack will call her melena but in the dialogue it will say Sam so yeah.)**

Danny: hey Sam you ready.

Sam: Im melena who's Sam

Danny: I must have mistaken you for another miss

Sam: Danny, do you really think your parents are gonna buy this

Danny: well my dad's pretty clueless, it's my mom you got to worry about, fortunately she's at a women's retreat in France, for the next month. You'll have a lot of practice my then. Not that you need practice it's just you know, my mom's smart and erm am I still talking I am such a spas.

Sam: I know what you mean Danny

Danny: hey you want to go in together

Sam: like arm in arm

Danny: yeah you` know me I like to make an impression

Sam: well okay

Danny: let's go "melena"

Sam: yes lets

Jack: well Miss Grayson this is a shock kid

Sam: well I apologize my parents like to shock all the mayors when we check up on them, and call me Mel miss Grayson's my mother

Jack: well Mel why did your parents send you instead of come out here themselves

Sam: Im afraid that's a classified business sir

Jack: aww come on Mel don't leave me out of the loop

Sam: im sorry sir my parents orders

Jazz: hey dad I think we should show her to the guest room

Jack: good idea jazzy pants now that that's settled let's eat fudge lots and lots of fudge.

Jazz: oh dear

***in the hallway***

Danny: Sam that was great. You were so believable

Sam: well im a woman of many talents

Danny: would want to you know go to dinner erm to celebrate of course the guest room thing because well

Sam: yes I'd love to

Danny: really you said yes

Sam: just has clueless has ever, be at the guest room at 7, I'll be read then.

Danny: great

Danny: *knocks* Sam

Sam: be there in a minute * opens door* **(picture the outfit she where on the show with mid stomach length hair.)**

Danny: wow Sam you look amazing, I mean you always look amazing it's just that I wow.

Sam: well thanks

Danny: welcome you ready

Sam: yep

**Sam's pov**

Today was the most fun I've had in a long time. Before I went in Danny's house, he asked me if I wanted to walk in arm in arm. When we touched he was has cold as ice. Touching him sent chills down my spine, good chills. It was like an adrenaline rush. It was exciting, abnormal supernatural. there's definitely more to him than meets the eye. Maybe he did have bridges to burn and stones to swallow after all. I went in and pretended to be "melena" Danny's dad totally bought it. Jazz was in the room when I meant Danny's dad, she gave me her best attempt at a death glare, which wasn't menacing in the least. When you live among the streets you meet a lot of people, each one similar or different from the last. But Danny was different to different off even. When Danny talked about having obstacles, He sounded like he spoke from experience. But what obstacles could a mayor's son face, unless he was more than meets the eye. This kid is one of a kind. He is someone who cares. Someone who is hiding some deep secrets, Nothing is ever has it seems. Danny is definitnatly hiding secrets from a lot of people. But the question is why.

***dialogue***

(at restaurant)

**(a/n: the italics are there thoughts from now on kk bye see yall at the bottom)**

Danny: so Sam how did you end up here in amity _he asked wondering how she ended up in her current predicament_

Sam: you mean how I end up a bum_, I replied knowing full well the answer he was looking for_

Danny: like I said it's not who you are, _I said in a confronting tone_

Sam: okay well im an orphan. _I lied sine I figured it was best for him not to know im a runaway seeing as he might try to convince me to go back home._

Danny: how did your parents die? _I asked curiously soon regretting it after seeing her expression change from enjoyment to something I couldn't quite identify_

Sam: it was a a uh car crash, they were hit by a drunk driver. _I said growing the lie_

Danny: I wish I could've stopped _it I said without thinking_

Sam: Danny don't what could you have done _I said puzzled_

Danny: you'd be surprised I said _letting my guard down_

Sam: I don't know I've seen a lot of things _I said secretly hoping to find a secret_

Danny: I bet you have, I mean well,_I was puzzled now I didn't know how cover my word choice_

Sam: I know I'm a girl who moves a lot you can say it. _I said letting him know it was okay_

Danny: Sam

Sam: yeah Danny

Danny: I still don't get how – _my ghost sense went off before I could finish_

Lunch lady: how dare you use my recipe for these burgers?

Danny: I'll be right back_I ran hoping she wouldn't follow_

Sam: what the heck are you doing_I thought franticly hoping he wouldn't do something stupid_

Danny: wait here _I said still running_

Sam: Danny come on_, he ran has fast has he could to the bathroom, and then a ghost phased out. I wasn't freaked id lived in amity a while, I'd been through many ghost attacks, and I always survived. But then I realized this wasn't just any ghost this was the infamous ghost boy hero Danny phantom._

Danny: hey old hag, you got tired of harassing under played lunch ladies

Lunch lady ghost: no I don't haunt dear I just AVENGE ANY CHANGES IN MY MENUE OR PLAGZRISM OF MY MENU

Danny: look lady I so don't have time for this, can't you just appear inside this thermos

Lunch lady ghost: would you like a cookie

Danny: no

Lunch lady ghost: than feast on my extra helping of doom

Danny: feast on this *opens thermos and sucks her inside*

Little girl: Danny phantom thank you

Mr. Lancer: series of unfortunate events thank you Danny phantom

Waiter: you're a hero Danny phantom

*crown clears*

Danny: * to himself* huh hero _I said in disbelief_

Sam: have you seen a guy with scruffy black hair and gorgeous blue eyes _curious has to where my date was_

Danny: uh no ma'am I'll let you know if I see him _I lied trying to make sure she didn't realize who I really was. She thinks my eyes are gorgeous_

Sam: wait there something familiar about you _suddenly realizing how familiar he seemed_

Danny: maybe there is Miss Manson _I said_ _without realizing_

Sam: wait how you know my name _I asked half wanting to know the answer_

Danny: well the ghost zone calls _I said quickly as I knew if I were to stay I would reveal everything_

Sam: wait_I pleaded_

Danny: I'm sorry Sam I have to go _I said stupidly_

_With that he phased through the men's bathroom door and he was gone. And as if on cue out came Danny Fenton_

Danny: hey Sam I hope the ghost didn't scare you too much_, I said trying to through her off the phantom trail_

Sam: not at all where were you all this time_, I asked picking at the bone of his secret_

Danny: let's go back to the table_ I said changing the subject to through her off_

Sam: okay _I said suspiciously_

*at the table*

Danny: so before all the chaos I was going to ask you about, you know your parents dying, and how does that explain you ending up here. _I said taking the evening in another direction_

Sam: I couldn't stay in Iowa after they died; it was so painful, they were all I had. I had to get away. I just kept driving until I ran out of gas. Then I met a girl named Meg, she said that she could show me the ropes of how to live on your own, so I followed her lead ,and I guess the rest is history._I said with little guilt knowing most of that story was true_

Danny: wow, you're strong you've been through a lot. You must be a born fighter. _I said in awe of her strength_

Sam: yea but I'm also human and there's only so much a girl can take._I said opening up like I hadn't in a while_

Danny: hey well how about this, we will take it together I fall you fall you cry I cry. _I said wanting her to know she could trust me and that I would be there for her._

Sam: I don't get you Fenton why do you care. _I said wondering why he would genuinely care for a girl like me_

Danny: well you seem like there's more to you than meets the eye, someone who doesn't want to be all alone in this world, someone who as the weight of the world on your shoulder someone who needs a hero._I said truthfully_

Sam: when you find one knock on your guess room door _I said with a joke voice knowing full well he was referring to himself as the hero_

Danny: you got jokes huh _I said knowing I had been a victim of her sarcasm_

Sam: hey im met a lot of funny people _I said referring to my current predicament._

Danny: so what do you say will you lean on me? L.o.m. _I said wanting her to have one person in the world that she could rely on, in truth I wanted the same, I know I have tucker whose like a bro to me and jazz whose my sister, but someone one to hold, some lean on when you're not strong someone to call on when your alone, someone to love._

Sam: on one condition; you lean on me to. _I said letting him know that he could lean on me to_

Danny: deal _I said agreeing to her condition_

Sam: deal _I said glad he agreed to my condition_

Danny: great what do you say we get outta here, let the restaurant rebuild they probably won't severe food for a while I said with a chuckle

Sam: well has long has your cool with me whooping your butt in bowling. _I said with a smirk_

Danny: you're on; don't worry when I beat you I'll pretend I lost too._I joked referring our deal_

Sam: where did this cockiness come from?_I said semiserious; almost has if he had to sides cocky and shy, which was very peculiar._

Danny: everybody's got a competitive side_I replied knowing she was curios._

Sam: you seem to know a lot about people._I said picking at his secret_

Danny: oh crap my sisters phycology is rubbing off I joked easing the tension

Sam: huh well you never cease to surprise me _I said truthfully_

Danny: I try to keep a little mystery_, I said flirtatiously_

Sam: I've noticed maybe a little too much_ said still picking at the secret_

Danny: maybe _I said dropping my guard_

Sam: so what's this big secret _I spat out getting to the nitty gritty_

Danny: look were at the bowling alley_I said changing the subject quickly_

Sam: alright If you don't tell me I'm going to make you take your tennis shoes off and throw them on the telephone line _I said trying to persuade the secret out of him_

Danny: what makes you so sure you have to make me, _I said with a smirk?_

Sam: you're the mayors son _I rebudulled obviously_

Danny: what the mayor's son can't have a little rebel in him _I said with a smirk?_

Sam: you never cease to surprise me _I said genuinely_

Danny: alright Miss you ready to go bowling _I said hoping she'd get off the secret._

Sam: you can't pull the wool over my eyes Fenton secret or you got to say bye bye shoes _I said seriously_

Danny: it was worth a shot _I said stalling_

Sam: not really _I replied with a smirk?_

Danny: alight fine how far is the telephone pole _I said giving in_

Sam: not far follow me, surprised you don't know you're own city, Fenton_ I said slowly_

Danny: well I like surprising you so, it all works out _I said making eye contact with her amethyst eyes_

Sam: you think you're so slick don't you Fenton, our arrangement still stands no matter how hard you try to distract me. _I said _

Danny: okay fine I'll tell you my secret I said with a leer

Sam: really _I replied stubbornly_

Danny: yep, my secret is the, meat loaf at Casper high is made out dog. _I joked_

Sam: ha ha so not funny. _I said letting know he wasn't fooling me_

Danny: I thought it was pretty funny _I said with a smirk_

Sam: yeah well let's go there's the pole. _I replied wearing the pants_

Danny: al right fine I_ said stripping my shoes_

Sam: now tie em together and if you don't make it you got to tell me. _I said cocky_

Danny: fine _I agreed_

Sam: think about walking all the way to your house with no shoes stepping rocks pebbles egg shells, dead animals, anything _I said being persuasive_

Danny: I been through worst_I said letting her know I was adamant_

Sam: very well but there is no going back now _I said knowing id get him to tell me eventually_

Danny: I know Sam are we gonna do it or not _I said with a smirk_

Sam: oh were gonna do it and you're not gonna make it _I said smirking back_

Danny: okay who's cocky now _I retaliated?_

Sam: hey I'm just stating facts _I said with another smirk_

Danny: whatever you say _I said returning the smirk_

***he throws his shoes and they perfectly land on the telephone pole***

Sam: well paint me pink and call me Paulina _I said in awe_

Danny: never underestimate a Fenton

Sam: lucky shot _I said being defiant_

Danny: what I ceased to surprise you I_ replied mockingly_

Sam: did you just imitate me. _I fawned offended._

Danny: come on lets go bowling, _I said finding a way to continue the conversation._

Sam: okay lets

_They went bowling and it was a tie with 150._

**Danny's pov**

Sam and I had a great time. I took her out to dinner. At dinner we got attacked by the lunch lady ghost. I capped her up in the thermos. Since the restaurant got majority destroyed we ended up going straight bowling. Sam got suspicious and knew I was hiding something. So she said I could either tell her or throw my shoes on a telephone pole. So we walked to the telephone pole and I throw my shoes and made it. Then we went inside the bowling alley and amazingly enough I didn't win, no one did, it was a tie. Either way I had a really great time. I am so confused right now I think I like her, I know it sounds crazy I mean I'm the mayors son, and 3 days ago she was going around stealing stuff. But there's something about her that I like that intrigues me. But I'm a guy went from being a geek to freak and a geek then to a "hunk" and then a jerk for cheating Val. There are two sides to me both equally dangerous. Sam is needs a hero which despite popular belief I am not. I'm a guy who has the power to stop evil ghost from hurting defenseless humans and I do. Everyone who knows my secret is affected by it. Each time I go to into battle I leave those people not knowing whether or not I will return, I assure them I will, but in reality I don't even know. Each day I live is a gamble. Each battle I fight is a danger, but if I don't stop those ghost who will. The weight of the world is on my shoulder on everyone that's knows my secrets shoulder. Everything I touch I change, everything I love I hurt. I am no hero, I'm only human, well at least I was once upon a time. I make mistakes I have pain, but the difference between me and everyone else Is that the tears of the sky are my sweat, I'm Danny phantom the boy who lives to save, the boy who cares, the boy who has mountains to swallow, and castles to burn. Sam Manson came into my life so suddenly and made me smile like I never had; she is the girl who is misunderstood, the girl who deserves more than what she has, the girl who was forgotten once she lost her parents, and the girl whose world is standing still. The girl who should get out of Amity Park before it's too late. I have to stay here; I have to help these people if I don't who will. Sam is different, I've lived in amity my whole life, I've seen the things that happen here change people for the worst, I have a decision to make, let the best thing that ever happened to me walk out my door, and save her,or pursue her and let what she needs fall to the dust.


	6. jumping off the cliff

**A/n: hey people so welcome back to the highway. Sorry it's taking me so long to update. So this will be really hard to make this clean if you read the original chapter you will understand So enjoy the chapter.**

**I do not own Danny phantom**

**I own the plot though**

**Chapter 6: jumping off the cliff**

* * *

**Author's pov**

Danny had decided he liked Sam, but he knew he wasn't what she needed so, to him the night before was only a dream. Sometimes doing the right thing is what hurts the most, but if he could save her from falling for him it was worth it. Danny Fenton lay in his bed knowing he would have to do the inevitable; he would have to stop showing interest in Sam. He knew it was best for her not to date him, because eventually he would reveal his secret, and once he did Sam would wait in the sidelines of every fight not knowing if Danny would return. Jazz and tucker were enough to suffer that horrible fate; he didn't want Sam to have to go through that to. He had a choice to make, pursue Sam, or let her go. Sometimes you can't always go with the norm, sometimes you would have to leap from one cliff to another and hope you will get to the second cliff, and in the end maybe it will all be worth it. Sometimes the hardest choice is the worst and the easiest in the best. "For the brave do not live long but the cautious do not live at all" **(from princess diaries on I do not own quote) **she was the girl who ran away from wealth with nothing but the clothes on her back and pride and stubbornness in her heart, he was the boy who was born into a middle class family of ghost hunters and his dad was lucky enough to know about ghost in a newly ghost infested town and became mayor. Morning had arrived and Danny Fenton had a choice to make: do what's best for him (pursue Sam) or do what's best for her (let her go) in the end whatever choice he made would determine the course of his life, sometimes even a hero, even Danny phantom to deserves to help himself and deserves to have someone to lean on, because when the whole world is leaning on you, you to need someone to lean on, and Sam was just the girl. Danny didn't know what his fate was until the accident, he thought he was meant to help people and put him last, and he still did, but then again fate always had a funny way of proving him wrong.

* * *

**Danny's pov**

I have a choice to make whether I want to ask her to see where this goes, or whether I want her to be safe meaning away from me. The longer she stays the more my life affects her. Both sides are equally dangerous. Fenton is putting her in emotional danger he is also not the same scared kid I was when I was 14. I am now a player and a cheater, and phantom is putting her in physical danger from all of my enemies, but even a "hero" needs someone to need on. Sam is making me show a side of me that I haven't seen in a while and I like it. Being with her makes my entire burdens go away if only for one moment. I don't choose who I love no one does, so whether I pursue her or not is not my choice after all.

* * *

**Jazz's pov**

My brother Danny has somewhat of a hero complex. He thinks everyone in danger he has to help even if he's leaving himself in the dark. He has a good heart and means well though, but that's the worst part of it though, the part people like to take advantage of. He's so focused on helping the "innocent people" of Amity Park that he doesn't realize when he's being played like a piano." Normal" is the word farthest from the description for my family. My mom and dad have college degrees in paranormal studies. And my brother Danny well his abnormalities are somewhat different. He's half ghost. You see my parents built a ghost portal, to be a gateway from the ghost zone and earth. It didn't work at first, my parents gave up. Danny went in and while he was in there accidently pressed the on button, which our parents had forgotten to do. When he came out of the portal he was Danny phantom (that's what he called himself in ghost form) with the help of tucker, who's my boyfriend, and whose Danny's best friend he was able to transform back to normal. Danny soon realized he could go back and forth in between forms. When he activated the portal, ghost with vengeance started to get out, and there was no one else to fight them but Danny phantom. But his hero quality is not always the best thing, for instance 4 days ago Danny just found a girl on the street I mean a girl who goes around stealing. But finding her is one thing, he actually asked her to live with us. He even convinced *cough* cough* blackmailed me, into giving her a makeover so she can pass herself off has a presentable girl, what's worst is he is making up this ridiculous story to fool our parents into letting her live with us. He telling our parents that she is the daughter of a white house representative; he even went as far as making her a fake name "melena Grayson". This girl Sam is a bad influence, I mean Danny's no saint but this girl gives Lucifer himself some heaven cred. Danny came home 2 hours past his curfew with no shoes one, I mean those were air Jordan's. I know I sound like a hypocrite if done some things im not so proud of, but it's just something that I don't like about this girl. My brother's half ghost my parents are obsessed with those things and well, Sometimes I think I'm the only rational adult in the family. But there is something off about this girl, like she's hiding something, I know what you're thinking as an upcoming physiologist I shouldn't judge, but when my family's on the line sometimes logic goes out the window, well hey I am a Fenton after all.

* * *

***dialogue***

(in Danny's room)

Jazz: (knocks on the door)

Danny: hey

Jazz: (lets herself in) hey, you came home two hours past curfew and all you say is hey.

Danny: jazz get out of my business

Jazz: Danny look I care about you you're my brother and Sam is not the type of girl you should crush on, I know teenage hormones are hard to fight-

Danny: jazz my personal life is none of your business

Jazz: I don't care Danny, you're my brother and it's my job to be there for you and when you're coming home late—

Danny: jazz quit being a pest, like you haven't done stuff that's a little shady

Jazz: this isn't about me

Danny: and there lies the problem you're too busy worrying about everyone else's life and don't Have one of your own. So get you head out my life, long enough to get a life

Jazz: (teary) fine Danny I was only trying to be there for you if you want to throw your life away on a girl whose doomed anyway so be it, just don't come crying to me when she's your demise (slams door and leaves)

Danny: whatever

* * *

**Danny's pov **

Why is everyone against me and Sam being together because I like her and I want to see where this goes? Jazz of all people I thought would understand her but she doesn't want to try. She has herself convinced that Sam is out to get me or something. She doesn't see what I see in her. She doesn't hear what I here in her, she hasn't looked into her amethyst eyes to see longings and pain, and hurt and a want for love and somebody to lean on. i want someone to lean on to so "why not take a crazy chance, It might last a moment or it might last a life but why not" (**a/n: don not own that quote it's from Hilary duff's song why not)**, I have nothing to lose. I've made my choice, sometimes you can't always live life by the book, there's more to life than rules, ever since my dad became mayor I forgot what's it's like to live for the moment and to do things that aren't the best idea. Who I was before and who I am now are different, but with Sam here I feel like the carefree Danny who had no worries or responsibilities. Sometimes I forget that Fenton is still a part of me, and that I have a duty to live my life while I still have one, and not just a duty to the citizens of Amity Park. Even a "hero" has to take off the mask sometimes, even if it's piece by piece. While she unravels my mystery I'll unravel hers, after all how can I lean on someone who's insides are so mysterious, but then again who am I to talk about secrecy, I am the man behind the mask.

* * *

***Dialogue***

Jazz: (in jazz's room) thanks for coming over so quick tuck

Tucker: anything for my girl

Jazz: you're a mental case you know that right

Tucker: well why do you think I'm dating the professional, but seriously jazz whatcha need you look like you've been crying

Jazz: I'm worried about Danny

Tucker: jazz I know he's your brother but Danny's strong he'll be okay

Jazz: tucker you don't get it he's seeing some street girl.

Tucker: wait were talking about the same Danny; tall, buff, hair like a gorilla

Jazz: darn it tucker this isn't funny

Tucker: im sorry okay im serious, straight face mood

Jazz: she's just some random bum Danny said she was being beat up by a store owner when he found her

Tucker: so what he asked her out

Jazz: worse he invited her to live with us; he thinks he's helping her get off the street

Tucker: and your dad's just allowing this

Jazz: of course not Danny's convinced dad that she is the daughter of a white house representative.

Tucker: why would he think this is a good Idea?

Jazz: *teary* I don't know it's just making me sick

Tucker: it's alright jazz *holds her while she cries* it will be okay

Jazz: I hope so tuck I really do

* * *

Danny: (knocks on door) Sam you up

Sam: yeah

Danny: I'm coming in

Sam: kay

Danny: (sit's on her bed) I um wanted to say something

Sam: (she still laying down) like what

Danny: well

Sam: I'm listening

Danny: will you be my girl,(holds out an class ring with an amethyst stone)

Sam: (looks down) I'm not the type of girl you want to be with Fenton

Danny: I'm not taking no for an answer, you say no today, tomorrow morning I'll wake you up at six and offer you the same ring, I'll continue this every morning until were dead, then in the afterlife I'll fly to where you are and ask you the same question every day for the rest of eternity, so you can say yes now and avoid me, I'm very persistent

Sam: I've never meant anyone quite like you, you put yourself on the line for me, time and time again and I'm nothing but a stranger, but yet you ask for nothing in return, you something out of a fairytale. Gimme that ring and kiss me (he kisses her)

Danny: (breaks kiss) it's us against the world Sam lean on me

Sam: I will

* * *

_Although they knew many trials and tribulations lay ahead they didn't care in there little moment it was them against the world and they wouldn't have it any other way._

**a/n: hey everybody this is the new chapter hope you enjoy it the next one should be coming soon so keep reading this **


	7. horse race

**Enjoy chapter 7: horse race**

**a/n: Summary: basically jack takes jazz Danny Sam and tucker to a horse race, Paulina and Valerie are there as well as their parents so yeah things goes down. (I felt it necessary to leave a summary cause the title could be interpreted sexually) oh btw yall gotta gimme some props the was origionally and m rated story complete with lemons and tons of f bombs so gimme some props the original is one my list of stories go check out oh and if yall see anything I forgot to take out suck as swears please forgive me**

**Oh yea this chapter takes place the day after the previous one**

**Danny's pov**

Today is not my day. Dad came home around 3 about coming home bare foot. I finally got to sleep at 4:30 after a lecture from dad on appreciating things bought for me. Then at 5 am skulker decided to get his haunt on so I had to cap him up, by the time I finished that it was 5:15, and then I was up cause once I see the sun I just can't get back to sleep. Then jazz gets up about 6 and goes and opens every door in the god forsaking house to check up on the family the she opens mine and finds I'm up I think a little heat from hell seeped up.

***Flashback***

Jazz: good morning Danny

Danny: jazz its 6 how you can possibly be this perky

Jazz: Danny genius magazine says-

Danny: I don't give a rat's hat what that danged magazine says, just get out

Jazz: Danny we used to be so close

Danny: and we still are it just it 6 in the morning

Jazz: no Danny you've changed that Sam girl is corrupting you

Danny: how dare you bring, my girlfriend into this

Jazz: since when is she your "girlfriend"

Danny: since I asked her and she said yes

Jazz: what about Valerie

Danny: she dumped me remember

Jazz: you never told me why

Danny: oh you're right jazz I guess that's just because IT'S NONE OF YOURE BUISINESS.

Jazz: you sound like the lunch lady ghost

Danny: look jazz there you go with your reverse phycology and your psychoanalyzing it never a normal conversation it's always a god dang therapy session I mean your worse than spectra at least she has a plot behind her craziness you just do reasons only mental ward patients would understand Can't you just be normal for once

Jazz: says the ghost boy half human hybrid

Danny: (gets up from his bed and cowers over her) look get out (his eyes flash green) I'm not in the mood

Jazz: (teary) oh god Danny I don't know you

***Flashback ends***

**Danny's pov**

I hated making jazz cry I don't even know what came over it's like I lost control. But anyways if you think what happened with jazz is bad you aint seen nothing yet. At i guess around seven jazz was making pancakes. I took that opportunity to set things right with jazz. I went down stairs and saw her facing the stove without even turning around she said "Danny fine I get it I'll stay out of your way" but even without seeing her face I could sense the tears that were streaming down her face. i then decided that we needed to have a Fenton sibling talk fst for short I pulled up a chair and began our chat

***Flashback***

Danny: jazz can we have an fst

Jazz: don't you mean mental ward patient

Danny: jazz it was early and you know I didn't mean any of that stuff

Jazz: well it seemed pretty convincing to me

Danny: well hey I'm a dang good actor

Jazz: Danny that isn't funny and this isn't a joking matter, I known you were half ghost for a long time and never once have I been scared of you, not ever I've been scared of Dan but not you Danny

Danny: how dare you even compare me to that sadistic malicious ghost?

Jazz: well if the shoe fits

Jack: morning kids I'm off to work

Danny: (mouths) forget you

Jazz: (mouths) likewise (exits room)

***flashback ends***

**Danny's pov**

My day only got worse after the second fight with jazz, I sat there eating my pancakes until the phone ring, it was dad telling me jazz "melena" tucker me and him all had to go to some horse race, and other people who worked for him and there kids would be there then after the race we were all gonna go to floody waters and have a "family afternoon" which would be great if the people who worked for my dad weren't Jim Sanchez(a/n: **idk if he had a name in the show so his mane in my story is jim)** and Damien grey, aka the parents of Valerie and Paulina. I knew This was gonna be one heck of a day, I had to spend an entire afternoon with my ex-girlfriend the girl I cheated with and my mad sister, my new girlfriend and my best friend 2/5th don't even know why me and Val broke up my first thought was this was gonna be living nightmare, unfortunately for me I was right. My dad told me to tell tucker to be here at 1:00 (lucky we got out of school early,) and to get jazz "melena" and me in the car for a thirty minute drive to the racing track, forget nightmare on wheels I though I'm lucky if we don't have a car accident.

***dialogue ***

**(In the guest room)**

_Jazz is wherein a pink diamonded shaped sweater vest and a white tennis skirt her hair is in a ponytail regular make up_

_Sam is wearing a black pencil dress with a dark purple think belt around the waste and high heels of the Sam color her dress is two inches above her knee. Her hair is in a French roll she has on her regular make up_

Jazz: (walks in the guest room) you look nice

Sam: thanks I guess

Jazz: just so you know putting classy clothes on you doesn't make you classy girl any more than teaching a parrot to speak makes it human

Sam: ohh such highly spoken words *sarcastically*

Jazz: whatever look you double cross my brother and you'll have to answer to me?

Sam: and now I'm shivering in these "classy" shoe you made me where

Jazz: I am scarier than I look

Sam: I highly doubt that, you know what I don't get you, what do you have against me

Jazz: you're here to take advantage of my families' money

Sam: that's what you think, for your information you're brother brought me here, and he asked me to stay here, and he came up with this plan to trick your parents, so don't you dare try to make me the bad guy here

Jazz: don't try to act all innocent here

Sam: I'm not unlike you like you haven't doesn't anything wrong no one is perfect you've done something that you're not so proud of

Jazz: I don't know who you think you are, listen here you this town aint big enough for the both of us and I'll be danged if you trick my brother into thinking that your what he needs, you will not take him away from me

Sam: you are just like every other rich snob I've ever met, conceited uncaring delusional and judgmental you take one look at a person and judge without knowing there story, all you see is what appears to be , and the saddest part is you don't care about their story you just want to be right and that the end of the story. Excuse me (exits room)

_Sam then leaves and walks down the stairs earning a look from Danny that says"damn you look good"_

**Danny's pov**

After Sam came down she said that she would go wait in the car somehow she could since that me and tuck needed to have an A and B conversation. I was sitting at the table and tucker and I leaning on the counter after Sam left the room as if on cue, tuck said the three words I been dreading since he got here "man let's talk"

***flashback***

Danny: about what

Tucker: man you can't ticky tock the tickey tocker I know that girl is a bum

Danny: she's my girlfriend and that's the end of it

Tucker: since when

Danny: since I asked her and she said yes

Tucker: man you really are clueless; she's a thief a con artist meaning she steals and cons people and will do anything to get their money, she's a desperate She devil

Danny: dang it tucker you sound like jazz

Tucker: well at a time like this that's not such a bad thing

Danny: what the heck has gotten in to you why are you taking her side in all of this were boys for life were brothers and we've been that way since preschool the tucker Foley I know wouldn't ever take that brianicac's side in anything I mean I love jazz I really do but sometimes

Tucker: stop right there Danny, where has your head gone ever since you met this girl, you came home bare footed, spent 1,000 dollars to buy this girl clothes, made up this ridiculous story about white house representatives, I mean what kind of obligation do you think you have to this girl…

Danny: what are you stalking me now huh what are you skulker

Tucker: well if I'm skulker than you're dark Dan

Danny: (eyes flash green) shut up retard

Tucker: (kicks Danny in the stomach and breaks the chair he's sitting in) (towers over him) fine you want to tear your life down "hero" go right ahead *exits room*

Danny: tuck man I'm sorry I didn't mean I didn't think I just *mumbles* wait ago Fenton just pissed off one of the only real friends you have.

***flashback ends***

**Danny pov**

You think that's bad you don't know the half of it, now I'm a cheater a bad brother, maybe Danny phantoms a "hero" but Danny Fenton has been a jerk lately. I let my anger get the best of me, maybe there right; maybe I am no better than dark Dan, after all. well my day of nightmares had only begun to unfold, any way after my sister decided to spend a 20 more minutes doing whatever the heck girls do getting ready. She finally came down looking like she had been crying, I knew at that point I really had to set things right with both her and tuck, they'd been there for me with my powers and besides Sam they were the only peers "Danny Fenton" had. Me and jazz may have or quails and I'll admit there are times I want to kill her (and I'm sure it goes vice versa )but I'd kill for her any day. But that takes me back to the remainder of my day. After the fight with tucker I went to the car with Sam we had come back in around 3 minutes before jazz came down announcing she was ready, after the events with tucker went down he went upstairs. By the time jazz was ready both her and tucker came downstairs we all got in the car I was driving; Sam had shotgun, jazz sat behind Sam and tuck sat behind me. The car ride was so quiet I swear I could hear the conversation of African antelope. Tucker has buffed up from helping with the ghost hunting, and girls fighting over him instead of turning him down, before he even finished the question. He had even gone on dates a few different girls. No steady girlfriends yet but that's still pretty cool for him, even with all those changes tuck still plays his games and rocks his technology, more than ever so I guess with the muscles from our "extracurricular activities" I guess the girls didn't mind, and kids like dash and Kwan leave us alone now and prey on the underclass men I guess in the mind of a bully what's bullying if it's a fair fight, but in all fairness I think it's safe to say neither me nor tuck would mind a rematch. Jazz actually cut her hair into a aline, and decided to spice up her wardrobe, now that she's a fresh men in college she's decided to do a thesis on a phycology's with modern fashion taste, but obviously she found a guy at the college she likes, so now she has her natural hair color everywhere but the bottom she has dyed raven black in her kitchen area. Instead of her teal blue sweats she now where's blue jean skirt (that neither dad nor I are too fond of) an teal blue shirt that cuts off below the belly button but her behavior is still the same old jazz. About half way thru the ride I broke the awkward silence by turning on the radio, the song toxic emerged from the speakers when I did. Unfortunately jazz and tuck decided to team up on messing with me.

***dialogue***

Jazz: I know some ones who's toxic, what about you tucker

Tucker: yeah the guy I know he's a secretive jerk

Jazz: yeah I heard, I think I know him to

Danny: guys give it a rest already this isn't funny

Jazz: what are talking about?

Danny: whatever jazz just please guys don't do this

Tucker: why you do stuff to us

Danny: like you haven't returned the favor (Danny said gesturing this stomach)

Tucker: so now its are fault that you can't control your anger

**(a/n: Danny and the others will refer to Sam has the pastry do to the fact that's Sam's in the car)**

Danny: look guys this has gone long enough, tucker weave been brothers since preschool and I'll be danged if ill through it all away over one argument, I was wrong tuck I should never let my anger get that out of control, so I get that you don't like the pastry that I brought home but that pastry is the only pastry I'm attracted to so let's agree to disagree over the pastry. And jazz I messed up with you to you have been there for me since day one, and I repay you by yelling at you, and I know you're mad but I hope you can find a way to forgive me, and maybe even try the pastry.

Tucker: when you said what you said I saw someone I didn't even know someone I hated someone who wasn't Danny Fenton, not my brother not the Danny Fenton wants to help people no matter what, I saw a sadistic malicious person, alright you don't have to ask me to be brothers cause we already are and don't forget that but if I ever see that Danny again that evil Danny I will walk out the door and you call me when I the Danny Fenton I know returns because that Danny Fenton I saw today wasn't my brother, you got it

Danny: I know tuck your right I'm sorry

Tucker: don't apologize with family we just know when you're sincere

Danny: thanks tuck

Tucker: don't thank me family doesn't need to we're bros for life man

Danny: bros for life, jazz what about you do you forgive me

Jazz: the question is am I still mad at you I forgave 10 minutes after each of our fights but my upsetness toward you is completely different, and you did more than call me names, you cornered me threatened me, called me a mental patient, bashed my career, and completely disrespected the very fiber of my being.

Danny: I'm really sorry but we're family and I'll admit there are times I want to kill you but I'd kill for you any day. Over the course of our lives were both going to make stupid mistakes, and we have to learn to forgive each other so please jazz start right now and stop being mad at me jazz I really am sorry

Jazz: I know Danny, and well I'm not perfect either, so I do forgive you and I do love you.

Danny: so let's not talk about the pastry any more deal

Jazz: that's something I can't do Danny

Danny: but you haven't even tried the pastry

Jazz: and I haven't reached out and touched fire either but I know I'll get burnt

Danny: jazz for now let's just drop it I'm going to a place where people who I'm erm not on the best terms with are there so I need as many people on my side that can be

Jazz: you know ever thing I do is for your best entrance right, you're my brother and as a former high school student with 4.0, who was accepted to Harvard, Spellman, usc Yale but I gave it all up to come to amity park university because everything I love is here, little brother but you know that right

Danny: I know you do what you think is best for me but let's rain check were here

Jazz: alright but tucker and you to Danny better call her melena, because I helped in all of this and my cheeks are on the line as well so no calling her Sam if there's even the slightest possibility that someone could figure it out.

Danny: (knocks Sam in the shoulder) Sam were here wake up

Sam: alright I'm up now, (passes up the parking spot) why did you pass up that parking spot

Danny: um I heard its bad luck

Sam: okay if that's what you wanna tell me

Tucker: (chuckles)

Sam: what's so funny?

Tucker: nothing, it's just funny how Danny's still a really bad liar

Sam: still

Tucker: since he had his growth spurge he looks a million times better but on the inside he's still the same old geek he was freshman year.

Sam: I believe you

Jazz: well he's not exactly "the same" but it's too bad he doesn't trust you enough to tell you

Danny: guys let's play the quiet game

Tucker: yes lets

Jazz: Danny fine ill drop this for now we need each other and we've got each other so for now I'll forget about the pastry

Danny: truce

Jazz: for now yes

Danny: tuck what about you

Tucker: were cool man

Danny: no I mean are you going to bring up the pastry anymore

Tucker: I thinks it's best if the pastry discussion stays in the family, don't want to get mixed up in a sibling rivalry (gives jazz a sympathetic look)

Jazz: (nods letting him know she understands)

Danny: that's the best way to keep us on speaking terms

Tucker: touché

Sam: umm guys can we just park we have passed up 5 spots already

Tucker: I'm on Sam's side in this you guys live together this argument is officially rain checked

Jazz: alright for now_, tucker's_ right we should just park

Danny: *mumbles* don't restart the argument don't restart the argument

**Danny's pov**

After all of that I finally parked the car we were about four minute's late, thanks to jazz. I dodged a huge bullet luckily Sam was asleep during the whole pastry conversation, but since fate likes to taunt me, as if, getting my credit card taken away for leaving my shoes "at the bowling alley", being woken up by skulker in the middle of the night, being compared to dark Dan twice in one day, having to wait for my sister and extra 20 minutes, having an analogy argument the entire ride, having to confront Val and Paulina for the first time since I cheated, and on top of that Sam happened to hate horse races with a undying passion, I think this day can get 1,000,000,000 times worse but lucky for me fate always has a funny way of proving me wrong.

After I parked the car we showed the tickets dad gave us and then proceed to our special mayor's booth and dad was already sitting there waiting for us with a very unhappy expression on his face. And my very first thought was "oh snap"

_Danny's dad is already in the booth with Valerie, Damien, and Jim. And Paulina, jack is sitting at the end with Damien next to him and Valerie next to Damien, and Jim next to Valerie and Paulina next to Jim. Danny comes and sits in front of jack, and Sam sits next to Danny and in front of Damien, and tucker sits next to Sam and in front of Valerie jazz sits next to an empty seat and in front of Jim._

**Danny's pov**

Well anyway the race went on and the very expected happed Sam stood up for what she believed in.

***flashback***

Sam: (stands up from her seat) hey auditorium full of animal abusers and supporters of animal abuse, how would you like it if I sat on your back and whooped your butt.

Man: little girl sit down

Sam: I'm not little and I will not sit down, freedom of speech, bigot you sit down

Man: stand all you want just shut up

Sam: shut don't go up prices do so take you own advice and shut up to, those animals are whipped and caged, and for what for you peoples sick obsession with money, everything comes at a price so I ask you fellow Americans what is money worth to you, is it worth you're losing children's affection is it worth going to jail is it worth hurting the ones you love again and again, is it worth losing who you really are, is it worth hurting innocent creatures, how about the lives of your wives or sons or daughters is it worth all that huh most of you would say of course it isn't worth any of those things but I ask you why are you here by coming here you are showing those greedy jerks known as corporate America that its quite alright if they beat these animals, and take the from the wild, from there families and mothers, and daughters, by coming here you're showing them it's okay to raise our gas prices to by several dollars every year, you are supporting those selfless jerks who don't give a flying blimp about you or any of us by coming here you saying hey uncle Sam, go on and beat these animals as long as I get the money off my horse winning, raise our taxes uncles Sam, you're saying raise our gas prices uncle Sam, so take a stand I know some of you are coming here because your mothers and fathers were rich jerks or maybe to you this is what's normal for rich people, well here's a challenge what do you think is normal where is your voice where is your back bone, speak your ideas and thoughts not anyone else's and I assure you that if everyone was truly speaking there voice and not they parents or they sisters or brothers or teachers or boyfriends or girlfriends I assure you America and even the world would be a much better place.

***meanwhile***

Worker: should I go get her

Unknown: no ill take care of that myself thank you for informing me my boy

Worker: I would never let you down Mr. Masters

**Danny's pov**

Sam is one moving person, she as a brilliant mind. There must have been about 300 hundred people in that auditorium 200 of them stood up right along with her and gave her a standing ovation, And the best part is since dad thinks she's the daughter of her boss I'm not even going to get in trouble, unfortunately little did I know that that's not all fate had in store for me that day well at least I had one moment of bliss that day. So any way after the race was over and all who were left was my dad, and I and jazz tucker and Sam, Valerie and her and Paulina and her dad had both gone to chili's and my dad told them wed meet them there in 20 minutes. All of a sudden none other than vlad plasmius came up and snatched Sam and flew away with her. My first thought was "oh snap there goes my secret" I had thought I'd be keeping it until a little later in our relationship, but then again fate always had a funny way of proving me wrong.

**a/n: I so sorry that I had to leave you in cliff hanger, but don't worry I will update as soon as I can but in my defense this is somewhat of a long chapterI maybe even start writing the update tonight I feel awful about this because I've been on the other end of this scenario, but I give you a nia Sharron Campbell certified promise that I will not only update but eventually finish he story, so yeah luv you **


	8. dinner and a miserable evening

**Chapter 8: dinner and a miserable evening**

**Danny's pov**

Well after vlad took Sam, I glanced at tucker and jazz and they knew exactly what that glance meant "I'm going ghost if anyone ask where I am lie" and then I ran as quick as I could and ran behind the bleachers and two very familiar white rings came across my stomach and changed me in to the "hero of the world" Danny phantom, I flew and in the distance I could see a familiar cape in the distance and instantly I knew it was my crazed up fruit loop arch enemy vlad masters/plasmius, and I also knew he had Sam, and that was enough for me to fly at top speed, I had to save her because, If vlad hurt her in any way her blood would be on my hands, and that was unbearable. Like tucker said I had buffed up since I was a freshman, and I was a semi fair match for vlad these days, I could even duplicate my form these days, and just to humor vlad I had jazz teach me chess, my grades aren't even c's anymore there uh ha erm c pluses well an improvement is an improvement, any way I followed vlad has quickly has I could although, it had puzzled me has to what the hell he wanted with sam. Vlad came to a stop and I turned invisible its best to have the element of surprise. Vlad phased down into a building and I followed suit still keeping invisible it was an old museum, why he brought her here was beyond me. But then he did something that both creeped me out and shocked me he looked up right to where my invisible form was and simply said "Daniel you can reveal yourself now"

* * *

Danny: alright fruitloop let her go

Vlad: fortunately for you Daniel I am not here on a scheme this time. I am here to talk some since into your friend, here about keeping that pretty little mouth of hers shut. You see Daniel I own that track and I can't have your little girlfriend messing with my money.

Sam: I'm not his girlfriend creep my boyfriend's name Is Danny Fenton

Vlad: oh Daniel this is delicious, well you always have been one for secrets.

Danny: well at least I'm not a deceitful lonely son off a bum

Vlad: look boy I'm not here to fight you but if you intervene in my little talk, with young Samantha, I don't mind a fight at all.

Danny: well then I get your boxing gloves plasmius, cause I'm very over protective of the women in my life.

Vlad: I get by, on plasma rays just fine.

Danny: plasma rays, you need to spy on teens more, it's all about the ice rays now.

Vlad: oh please no one as such a thing.

Danny: (makes a big snow ball and freezes vlad solid) get with the program cheese head.

Sam: what the heck, I don't know you.

Danny: and we were together all afternoon. (Say while changing back to Danny Fenton)

Sam: h-how, what are you?

Danny: half ghost half human only 3 exist.

Sam: how is that possible, I thought you're dead, or you're not?

Danny: I'm not; I just have all the ghost powers, on the human plain.

Sam: that's why you're so cold to touch.

Danny: exactly

Sam: how were you born like this?

Danny: there was an accident two years ago, as you know my parents are ghost hunters .you have seen the portal, well when they first built it didn't work,. They plugged it in, but forgot to press the on button. Tucker and I were goofing off and he dared me, to go in the portal.

I did, but before I went in, put an inverse of the suit I wear in my ghost form on. It was dark in there, and somehow my finger landed on the on button. I was shocked, and when I came out, I was Danny phantom. Tucker helped me change back.

About a month later, the ghost who interrupted out dinner date, showed up at Casper, and I knew I was the only one, with power to stop these ghost, so I did. So in my ghost form, I called my self-Danny phantom, and thus a hero was born

Sam: who all knows?

Danny: jazz tuck, and my girlfriend.

Sam: should I be jealous?

Danny: Yes, she has these sexy purple eyes, and very full lips. She's pretty cute to, have you ever kissed halfa, in an abandoned museum

Sam: a what

Danny: half a ghost, half a human.

Sam: no I can't say I have.

Danny: well you should cross that off your list, but don't tell my girlfriend, because I don't know what I'd do if I lost her

Sam: deal, now come kiss me, before you're purple eyed, girlfriend find us.

(Danny blows dust in her eye)

Sam: ow

Danny: yeah whatever, you're hot when you're mad, not that you're not hot, all the time, I mean, well you I was-

Sam: Danny I know, what you mean, fly me back, to the track ghost boy

Danny: not just any ghost boy, I'm your ghost boy (changes to phantom)

Sam: and I'm your Goth girl (says has Danny picks her up)

* * *

**Danny's pov**

After that, I flew Sam and me back to the track. I changed back to Fenton, under the bleachers. I walked back up to, where we were sitting, and they were gone. I found dad had left a note, it said:

_Dear Danny and melena,_

_We have gone to chili's, by the time you read this, we will probably be at floody waters. So please meet us there love you Danny bye._

_Singed jack Fenton_

I then turned to Sam, and said "let's go change into our bathing suits. Were in for, one heck of an afternoon." We both changed, and went to the parking lot. Dad jazz and tucker had gone on with him. So Sam and I drove to floody waters, in the car we came up here in.

When we got there, they were still in line, including Paulina, Jim, and Damien, and Valerie. Sam and I, hurriedly got out the car, and stood where they were in line. It was a 20 minute wait, so that the people could check our tickets.

Once we finally got in, my dad, and Damien, and Jim, decided to sit, while me, Val jazz, tuck, Sam and Paulina all went to ride the rides. There was a man, selling snow cones, and each of us bought one. Then we sat, at the same table, to eat it. That's when the crap started went down.

* * *

**Dialogue**

_Paulina and Sam, have the same bathing suit on, that they in lucky in love. Paulina sits down next to Valerie_

Valerie: sorry, you can't sit there.

Paulina: you don't own me chica.

Valerie: maybe someone should, and then you wouldn't go around, stealing people's boyfriends.

Paulina: hey, he came to me, when you guys had a fight!

Jazz: what are you guys, talking about?

Valerie: you don't know, why me and your jerk wad, brother broke up

Jazz: no but I been meaning, to confront you about it.

Valerie: very simple, we had one fight, and he went and kissed, this sorry excuse, for a human (points at Paulina)

Jazz: please tell me, this is just a rumor Danny; don't tell me this is what you did!

Valerie: yeah Danny, tell her that this is just a lie.

Danny: I need to go, in the wave pool. (gets up from the table jazz follows suit)

Jazz: Danny turns around, and look at me (still faces the other way) look at me dang it.

Danny: (turns and faces her) now what

Jazz: I never thought, you would be this guy.

Danny: what guy!

Jazz: the cheater, and with Paulina, what the heck were you thinking! Valerie is a nice girl, and-

Danny: (eyes flash green) you think this is a conspiracy huh, you think I said, "How can I mess with Valerie grey, oh I know let me cheat on her", everyone and there sisters, know we didn't click anymore.

Jazz: and you and Paulina did?

Danny: no I mean, I went to the gas station, and she was there, I asked her if we could talk, and one thing led to another, and we just kissed

Jazz:*sarcastically* oh I see, your lips somehow fell onto her lips, and vice versa cause that's logical.

Danny: I messed up dang it. We all mess up, like you did, when you went to the movies, after mom and dad tell you not to. When there was a shot out, I had to reveal my secret, an pin that guy of as crazy, to get the gun away from him.

So don't you dare jazz, try to tell me what do, and what not to? I messed up, and even though, what me and Val had, has been over long before I cheated, I am still sorry.

so before you go, around being sarcastic, and judging people , look at the phycology's in the mirror, because has a person, who has such great potential, to be the grand physiologist ,you keep telling us, you're going to be, you sure have an awful lot, of hypocrisy in your heart.

Jazz: Danny ever since, she has come here-

Danny: I brought her here!

Jazz: but why, Danny we are fighting, and arguing more than ever, why you want, her here. What obligation, do you think you have to her, I just don't understand!

Danny: you don't know her, jazz.

Jazz: I don't trust her; there is something, UN trustworthy about her.

Danny: see there it goes, jazz phycology, you don't know her; you took one look at her, and immediately refused to makeover her, until I blackmailed you.

Jazz: Danny I am worried about you, it's like since she got here, were just fight about things so easily.

Danny: we've always fought about things, look jazz, please give her a chance, just get to know her, find out more about her, please jazz at least, and think about it!

Jazz: I will, think about it, but that's all (goes back to the table)

Paulina: (walks up to him) hey Danny uh can we talk

Danny: I have a girlfriend.

Paulina: what Valerie dumped you? And im not coming on to you, im a nice girl you know.

Danny: not really

Paulina: excuse me, you know Danny, all I came to say is, "you're a jerk ,and I keyed your truck" (turns to walk away)

Danny: what!

Paulina: not really, but I thought about, jerk wad!

Danny: (mumbles to himself) strike 3, before lunch, can this day get any worst!

Sam: where have you been?

Danny: just taking to Paulina

Sam: did she come on to you

Danny: no she was talking stuff, and even if she didn't come on to me, I'd turn her down.

Sam: you better, or you'd get a combat boot, where the sun don't shine.

Danny: and I mess up, the best relationship I ever had.

Tucker: you guys sound like shakesphere.

Sam: thanks, royal court jester.

Tucker: that was low, Sam.

Sam: Well a girl, got to have a comeback.

Jazz: let's get, on some rides.

Tucker: I second that motion.

Sam: I'm for it, I haven't been to an amusement park, in a long time.

* * *

**Danny's pov**

Change is really scary; I've never been a big fan. Sometimes you can't control change, and you have to take whatever, life throws at you. A few years ago, my duty was to sit on my butt, and at most do my homework.

but now my duty is to amity park, and to hold a tight grip, on my girlfriend because, boomerangs always come back, and I think I'm falling for Sam Manson. This day has only begun to get bad; things get way worse, when Valerie and Paulina finally talk since, what happened. In the words ,of my good ally clockwork, "it was only, a matter of time."

* * *

***flashback***

_In the bathroom at floody waters_

Paulina: Val I need to talk, to you

Valerie: don't you dare, even approach me!

Paulina: look I made a mistake, but we used to be, good friends.

Valerie: how is sucking my boyfriend's face, a mistake! you know what you were doing, and don't you dare ,try to guilt trip me with our "friendship" . You made out with my boyfriend, get out of my face, or trust I will make you.

Paulina: (teary) please I'm sorry, since star moved ,you're all I've got, please I am begging you, I will do anything.

Valerie: no, just leave me alone!

Paulina: what will it take for us to be friends again!

Valerie: turn back the hands of time, and don't put your lips, anywhere near Danny.

Paulina: but that's impossible!

Valerie: just like your dream, of us ever being friends again! (walks out, pulls out an ecto gun, and melts the handle, so Paulina is stuck in the bath room)

*door closes*

Sam: so, you used to date Danny.

Valerie: what's it to ya.

Sam: just small talk.

Valerie: look I'm not a fan, of small talk.

Sam: okay how about, real talk, did Danny really cheat on you?

Valerie: what kinda business, of that is yours.

Sam: he doesn't seem, like the kinda guy who'd do that, is all.

Valerie: look, just drop it alright.

Sam: I'm just saying, he's gentle and sweet-

Valerie: what part of drop it ,don't you understand!

Sam: fine whatever, let's just get back

Valerie: alright fine, I know you're not, who you say who are.

Sam: wh-what that supposed to mean?

Valerie: you're not the daughter, of a Whitehouse representative.

Sam: wh-where dd-did you get a, crazy idea like that?

Valerie: last night, my dad told me, that I was going to meet, the daughter of, whatever your fake parents' names are. I searched them, on three different search engines, and none of them came up as whr's. So who are you, do you work for vlad!

Sam: look it's not what you think, and were on the same side of the law.

Valerie: so you're a spy?

Sam: no look, I'm not in authority to say, but I'm not a spy.

Valerie: you look familiar, I don't know where, but you do.

Sam: well it's my right has an American, to not answer your question, but my parents are whr's. Whatever you read on the internet, was wrong. My name is melena Grayson, that's the end of it okay.

Valerie I'll find out, sooner or later.

Sam: *mockingly* what part of drop it, don't you understand,

Valerie: look there's jazz, tucker and *says darkly* Danny

Tucker: hey guys, what's up?

Sam: nothing, what about you guys.

Tucker: well we moved up, in the line. Question, why do girls always, go to the bathroom together?

Sam:*smirks* why do guys, life their heads and aye, when they trying to flirt.

Danny: she got you, there tuck.

Tucker: dangit, hey the lines moving.

Sam: finally.

Jazz: where's Paulina.

Valerie: what does, it matter?

Jazz: Mr. Sanchez is going to blame us, if she gets lost; I thought you guys were waiting for her, at the bathrooms.

Sam: we were, but Valerie said, "That she said, to go on without her"

Jazz: melena people just say that, when they don't want to be, the one everyone's waiting for. either or, you still should've waited, for her.

Danny: why are you, so worried about Paulina, all of a sudden?

Jazz: because Danny, this is a place, where she could get kidnapped, if she's alone, and we could get sued, for her post traumatic stress disorder.

Danny: you're making, this bigger than it is!

Jazz: you're making this, smaller than it is.

Sam: come on guys, stop arguing.

Jazz: sa—salmon is good very good, that just popped in my head my bad… melena me, and my brother's creative discussion, is none of you concern. In all fairness, there would be no argument, if you hadn't have left her at, the restrooms.

Sam: *smirks* wait a minute, didn't you just say, it was a creative discussion, and then not even a minute later, refer to it as an agreement,*sarcastically* oh yeah, you're going to make, one heck of a therapist.

Jazz: okay that was, way over the dad gum, line don't you dare question my career!

Sam: come on jazz, someone as smart as you, can see that you're the villain, in this scenario. You decided you didn't like me. You insult me, time and time again. You don't even give me a chance, to get to know me.

You think I'm here, do things that I'm not, here to do. You don't know me, so can't you stop, for one dang second, to see that, I'm the good guy here. Have you been in that dang, college so long, you forgot how to see a person, for who they are, and not who appear to be?

Jazz: you don't know a king Kong thing, about my family.(teary) for the longest, we were all each other had. We were the Fenton's, the freaks who believed in ghost. My parents, and everyone associated, with us were freaks, from a crazy family.

I love my family, with all my heart. You know when, my parents were working on their inventions, I was the mother to Danny. It was me and him, against the world, until he was in 2nd grade. When tucker decided, to stop bulling him, and they became friends.

Things got better then; to this day you know I still resent my parents, for caring more about ghost than us… (Sits on the ground and tucks her head in her knees and began to sob.)

Sam: jazz listen to me, I know you're strong. You are going to be, a great therapist, and even thought since the day I met, you were rude, and condescending.

I have nothing but respect for you, and a little bit of annoyance. (Gets on her knee's next to jazz) but since we're going to be tolerating, each other for a while, we midst well truce.

I don't have enough; fight left in me, to fight. From the looks of it, you're in the same boat. so what do you say Fenton truce

Jazz: that is the most, brave, sweetest, thing anyone's has ever said. I was nothing but rude, to you and still you want to truce, so yes sa- melena, we will truce it's going to be hard. May not last very long, but for now we will truce.

Sam: deal, now let's get up, off the ground, it's our turn to go on the ride.

Ticket taker: you to coming

Sam: heck yeah

_They both get on the water ride_

* * *

**Danny's pov**

Watching my sister, and my girlfriend truce, made me feel so relieved. even though, I knew it wouldn't last forever, at least for that moment, I could be relieved. It was nearing the time, Valerie's dad and Paulina's dad, were coming to pick them up.

A Paulina was nowhere, to be found. She couldn't still be in the bathroom, I thought. I was wrong.

* * *

**Danny's pov**

By the time Sam, tucker jazz, and I had rode about 20 more rides, my dad called. He said to, "Tell Val and Paulina to meet Mr. Sánchez and Mr. Grey by the food court. "

But we had no heck, of an idea where Paulina was. Val had her number, so here was the hard part; I had to ask my ex-girlfriend, for a favor, I had to ask Valerie grey, to call Paulina.

_Jazz tucker Sam, and Valerie are sitting at the bench nearest to the food court._

Danny: Val, can I talk to you, for a minute.

Valerie: about what Fenton!

Danny: please Val, just for one minute!

Valerie: One and that's it

(They go away from the rest of the group)

Valerie: well what!

Danny: I need you to call Paulina.

Valerie: wow Fenton, you cheat on me, after we have one fight. What's worse you don't even tell me, I found out, through mikey. Everyone knew but me. I see you again, for the first time, and all you have to say is, "I need you to call Paulina."

* * *

Danny: Val

Valerie: let me talk, you tool, you owe me that much. When I first met you, I liked you, because you were nice, and geeky, and goofy and so dang sweet. Now you are the most incentive, sadistic, son of a douse bag, I have ever, had the displeasure to know.

Look at you, ditching school cheating, you let you self-change, I loved you, you stupid little boy. You betrayed me; you are the scum, in the dog on sewers, Danny.

I guess I'm the fool huh, I thought you were my happily ever after, my dream, my fairy tale, my wish come true. Now I know, dreams are met for sleeping, and wishes never leave the star. I'll be alright, I really will, even though, right now I'm heart broken, and my mom just died, it's you I feel sorry for.

The boomerang you through, will come back, and you will feel as hurt as do, so fine Danny, I call her, I'll call Paulina, and thank you.

Danny: thank me?

Valerie: for making me, a fighter (throws her phone at him) catch

Danny: Valerie I, really didn't mean, for it to end this way.

Valerie: well.. it did (goes to sit back at the table)

Danny: (calls Paulina)

Voice mail: hi you've reached Paulina Sanchez, the prettiest, popular girl in the world. if you're not an a- lister ,don't bother leaving a message, bye.

Danny: hi, Paulina this is Danny calling. You need to come back, to where we are, your dad will be here soon.

* * *

***back at the table***

Jazz: what's that noise?

Valerie: I don't hear anything.

Jazz: it sounds like a phone, it coming from that bag. (Grabs bag)

Valerie: jazz what the heck!

Jazz: (holds out Paulina's phone) Val this is Paulina's phone, why do you have it!

Valerie: I don't know, what you're talking about, I didn't even know, it was in there.

Jazz: where is Paulina?

Valerie: what does it matter, I don't care, if she ever comes out again.

Jazz: comes out of where, is she trapped.

Valerie: you know what; maybe this wouldn't have happened if, she hadn't stayed away, from Danny.

Jazz: Valerie, this isn't healthy, you can't just keep screwing, with her, to get back, at what she did.

Valerie: I honestly, don't care. She's in the rest room, you want her, go get her.

Jazz: how do you know, she's still there.

Valerie: go and see.

* * *

_So the red headed girl, went off to the ladies room. she wanted to see, what Valerie was talking about._

**a/n: so yeah chapter finished . Look out for the next one**


	9. not the fenton's anymore

**a/n: hey guys I'm alive. I'm so sorry its taking me this long to update but with so yeah I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry I have been kinda depressed and stressed out so I am sorry, and I'm glad I'm finally getting to this. Pretty soon I should get that kitty and Johnny story I said I would on with the story**

* * *

**Chapter 9: not the Fenton's anymore**

**danny's pov**

My day had only begun, to unfold. I can't believe Paulina, didn't answer it's like she just disappeared, and the worst part is, now I have to hear it, from jazz.

**dialouge**

* * *

_Danny goes back to the table everyone is still sitting at_

Jazz: well…

Danny: here's your phone, Valerie.

Valerie: (snatched it back) *SCOFFS*

Jazz: I'll be right, back.

Danny: what's going on?

Tuck: I'm kind of out of the zone, ask Val she knows.

Valerie: I have no clue what you're talking about

Danny: Val, I know you probably hate me right now, but my sister will get in trouble along with me, so please if you know where she is, tell me.

Valerie: jazz will go find her.

Danny: you better hope so.

Valerie: just stop talking to me before; I punch you in the face.

Sam: hey don't threaten him!

Valerie: I'm not afraid of you.

Sam: well if you should be and if you were wise, you would be.

Valerie: you saying, you want to get the beat down.

Sam: if you are stupid enough to fight me, I'm game. The question is, are you ready to play.

Tucker: guys come on, were all in enough trouble has it is, can you both just calm down.

Sam: I'm calm she's the one, being violent for no reason.

_Jazz comes back with an unpleased look on your face_

Jazz: Valerie, that's a destruction of property.

Valerie: I don't know what you're talking about.

Jazz: yes you do, you used something to melt the door, and you're going to have to pay for that.

Sam: see tucker, she's clearly the cause, of all this mess.

Valerie: you have no proof; I am innocent, until proven guilty.

Sam: well allow me, to do the honors.

Jazz: yeah give her, your bag.

Valerie: hey you can't, just search my bag.

Danny: jazz are you sure Paulina, is really in there.

Jazz: positive, I talked to her through the door.

Danny: I'll be right back.

* * *

**Danny's pov**

So then I got up from the table, and dashed behind a tree, and went ghost to help Paullina. I hated the fact, that I'm only doing this to save my butt. I mean I'm supposed to be the hero, I'm supposed to be the good guy. Did I let, being the mayors son change me?

Maybe I'm not the hero anymore, maybe I am a jerk wad, and maybe I am supposed to be dark Dan. I really don't know anymore, things were so simple, before the accident my biggest worry was acne, or getting a date at the most.

Now look at me, being the "hero" spectra may have her ulterior motives, but she was right about one thing. Who am I, a ghost trying to fit in with humans, or some creepy little boy, with creepy little powers? Maybe I am a freak, not a ghost not a boy, when it's all said and done, who does care for a thing like me.

Tucker maybe but, what about when he wants to be in the spotlight. Jazz probably does, but what about, when she's just known as phantoms sister. Sam I really don't know, if she does what about in 10 years, will she still love me ,when I can't age like normal, and she can will she still care, will anyone care.

What am I in this for, is this all just a guilt trip for what happened to Valerie, or is Sam my way out of guilt. Do I like her, maybe even have feelings for her, all these thoughts are running through head.

There must be a reason why, this was chosen as my fate, and not anyone else's. there has to be, a reason why every time I close my eyes, for even a second I have the Same reoccurring dream.

Why I was given this, power good or bad. Clockwork once asked me "if you knew you were to die, would you still save the life of the one who needed it". in retaliation to my question" why chose me, out of all the other people, from all the other families, why choose me to have this power"

When clockwork asked his question, without even thinking about I quickly said "without a second though". He the replied" then that is why, you were given this power, don't worry ever thing is has it should be.

I assure you were met to be, as you are just as birds were met to fly, as cheetahs were made to run, as deserts were met to be hot, it is your destiny phantom, it as always been your destiny.

Destiny is something, you cannot run from no matter how hard you try, it with try harder. No matter how fast you run, it will run faster, destiny will occur no matter, what young phantom"

I remember that chat, with clock work with vivid details, as I approached the door of the women's restroom. I let clocks words, ring through my head releasing, and all the bad thoughts if only just for a little while.

I then phased through the bathroom door, to meet face to face, with none other than Paulina Sanchez.

_Danny lands as he observes Paulina's tear stroked face._

Danny: hello citizen

Paulina: ghost boy, you came to rescue me.

Danny: yeah, because you are a citizen, and you are in need.

Paulina: you're so good looking

Danny: thank you citizen, I suppose we should get out, of this bathroom.

Paulina: you don't want to, spend time with me.

Danny: I'm sure people are, worried about you.

Paulina: no not really, only you.

Danny: Paulina just, um comes with me.

Paulina: you're taking me out.

Danny: out of the bathroom, not out on a date, just the bathroom.

Paulina: well, can't you do both.

_And without another word, Danny fazes her through the door. The he flies away to change back to Danny Fenton._

* * *

**Danny's pov**

As you can already tell, luck wasn't in my favor that day. Valerie used one of her, ecto guns to lock Paulina in a restroom. Now were ten minutes late, to meet our parents there was no way in heck, we were pulling this off.

What the heck was Valerie thinking, pulling a stunt like this? I mean even a person who's mad and bitter, had to have common sense. So after I was changed back, I walked back to the table, luckily, to meet all of our party.

All we could do was run, to the meeting place and when we see our parents, we lie our derrieres off.

* * *

**Dialogue**

_Danny and the gang, have conversation on the way to the place, to meet their parents._

Danny: Valerie give, Paulina her stuff back.

Valerie: you don't own me!

Sam: you know you have it, just give her, her phone

Valerie: (throws it) go fetch

Jazz: Valerie are you kidding me right now, why are you doing this!

Valerie: you know why!

Jazz: to wrongs don't make a right; if you keep messing with her, you are only making yourself bitter in the long run.

Valerie: don't you dare, make me out to be the villain here. All I did was care about, your brother, and this is what I get in return, a broken heart and no apology. There was no remorse, from him at all!

but I'm the bad guy, I'm the villain, do you want me to go say, I'm happy. I've been betrayed, left broken hearted to pick up the pieces, right when I needed him is right when he left!

is that what I should be smiling about huh jazz, if getting revenge makes me the bad guy, then ,that's who I am now. But don't you dare, make it like I've been sitting pretty, all my life. Like I'm some spoiled little rich girl, who didn't get her toy for Christmas.

My pain is real, my tears are real, and don't you dare try to give me this, turn the other check bull's balls! Because I won't turn my check! I won't be her game, or your brother's game! I will get my happily ever after, one way or another. Jazz no matter, what I won't be the loser.

Jazz: if you think hurting, the ones who hurt you will make you happy, then I feel sorry for you. Because you aren't as strong, as I thought. if you keep this up this insanity, it will become who you are, you'll stop smiling and all you'll want to do is cry.

and feel sorry for yourself, and play the violin for yourself, and you will be in even more pain. So stop it, dangit! Get a hold of yourself, and fight your pain, cause if you lose your fight so quickly, you'll be one of the losers, who get left behind in this world.

So for the sake of yourself Valerie, get you head out of the clouds, and just stop because in the long run, being a bully is only hurting you.

Valerie: that's a chance I'm willing to take, because I have nothing to lose.

Jazz: no Valerie, that's where you're wrong, you have everything to lose.

Danny: guys please stop, can we just have a calm walk, with none of this please guys, I'm begging you.

Jazz: fine

* * *

**Danny's pov**

Listening to Val, and jazz talk broke some part of me. I had hurt her, I had broken her, and although I never loved her, the though was a lot to take in. her blood is on my hands, it was too much to think about, I could take the conversation anymore.

it was a reminder of my guilt, there goes my ulterior motives, again I'm not sorry cause I cheated, I'm sorry cause I had broken her. as there talk ended, we were 1 minute away from our destination. I knew hell was waiting, for both me and jazz, as we approached the meeting place in floody waters.

I could practically taste our punishment, like I said today wasn't my day, not in the slightest. I had a feeling it could only get worse, but lucky for me fate always had a funny way, of proving me wrong.

_Danny and the gang walk closer to there parents, only to meet the faces of a very angry jack, Jim and Damien._

Danny: hey dad Mr. grey, Mr. Sánchez

Jack: where the heck, have you been?

Danny: using the bathroom.

Jack: I told you to do that, befor.e you met us at the track Danny!

Danny: I know, dad I'm sorry

Jack: not as sorry, as you're going to be.

Mr. Grey: come on Valerie

Valerie: coming daddy

Mr. Sánchez: come on princess

_They both leave Sam Danny tucker and jazz_

Jack: get in the car Danny, drive tucker home, and come straight home after boy!

Danny: got it

Jack: good

* * *

**Danny's pov**

After that, I got in the car and drove tucker home. Then drove me jazz, and Sam home, knowing me and jazz were in, for a world of trouble. This was one heck of a day, and we were in for an earful once, we got back home.

It was official mom was due back in 3 days, and things were about to get a lot harder, for me and Sam's relationship. in all honesty I didn't care, I needed her even after these few days, I didn't know why, but I did. when fate gives you a hot girl you has a great personality, don't complain.

_Danny jazz and Sam, walk in the house Sam goes to her room, knowing this is a family moment. jazz and Danny take a seat, on the dining room counter, and jack comes in and sits down across from them._

Jack: where were you?

Danny: it's not, my thing to tell.

Jack: Danny where were you!

Danny: in the resrooms

Jack: for ten minutes, son.

Danny: Paulina was locked, in the bathroom.

Jack: what happened?

Danny: Valerie locked her, in there.

Jack: she wasn't, with you guys.

Jazz: dad its Valerie's fault, she and melena went to the bathroom with Paullina, and Valerie told melena ,that Paullina said to go without her, and melena believed her. her and Valerie came back, to where we were. But in reality Valerie, had locked Paullina in. the bathroom.

Jack: I may be an idiot, but this doesn't add up, why Valerie would do that

Jazz: valerie and paulina, don't like each other.

Jack: I don't like a lot of people I sure as George Jacob, jingle hemmer smith, don't lock the in bathrooms. Now you honestly, expect me to believe that.

Jazz: it's the truth.

Jack: go to room!

Jazz: dad it's the truth!

Jack: jazz you never lie, to me but this is so outrageous.

Danny: dad she is, telling the truth!

Jack: go to your room, both of you!

Danny: why because your embarrassed, of your own kids!

Jack: go to your room!

Danny: ever since you became mayor, your head has been in the clouds, jazz has never lied to you! I don't care how outrageous, it sounded its god dang true! I used to look up to you, but now you're a selfish money loving tool, whose immune to what really important in life.

Jack: (walks slowly over to Danny, and slaps him across this face) don't you dare tell me about priories, go to your room Daniel James Fenton!

Danny: I'm not a Fenton, anymore and neither or you, being mayor really has made you one selfish tool, fine _jack _I'll go to my room! (turns around and goes upstairs without another word)

Jack: jazz you're the doctor, have I really changed that much.

Jazz: oh daddy, (tears) not just you, all of us I can hardly recognize, any of us anymore.

Jack: jazzerincess I love you, do you still know that.

Jazz: (hesitates) I really don't know any more, daddy. there was a time when it was so clear, who was good, and who was bad. but now I just don't know any more, I wish upon a star that we could just, be who we were back then.(teary) but I just don't know, any more dad, I just don't.

Jack: you don't mean, that jazzy pants.

Jazz: (teary) I wish didn't, oh I really do, and maybe one day things will be different, maybe one day well be the Fenton's again. but right now no, we aren't the Fenton's. I mean look around mom, is in France. Danny just called you tool, and you just clapped his face, does that sound like a family to you. You ask yourself that. (Turns around and runs upstairs crying)

* * *

Danny: hey Sam

Sam: I can't believe, you just did that.

Danny: what it was the truth?

Sam: yeah well sometimes, the truth should stay on your tongue.

Danny: your one to talk

Sam: what's that supposed to mean

Danny: you should have seen, the way you mouthed off at the race.

Sam: Danny this is your father, the only one you've got. One day you're going to wake up, and regret the things you say, to those who brought you into the world.

Danny: Sam I'm sorry

Sam: don't be, it's a lost cause, but yours isn't Danny, you still have him, don't waste it. Danny I beg of you, don't because one day, they will be gone, and you will regret your every word.(a single tear rolled down her check)

Danny: (sits on her bed) don't cry Sam, I got you lean on me.

Sam: (looks down)

Danny: look at me, (lifts her chin and kisses her)(breaks the kiss) I got you, we are to people who have made a crap load, of mistakes. so instead of sitting on our butts, feeling sorry for ourselves. Were going to lean on each other, when you need me I'm there. no matter where I am, I will come for you, you got that I not going anywhere Sam Manson, I got you.

* * *

**Danny's pov**

So that was a really good ending, to and awful day, I knew what, lay ahead in my journey through life, but right then laying there with Sam, I didn't give a flop. That felt right me, and my girl in our own little world. And I didn't care, what was coming next, I just hoped she would be along for the ride, and I hoped to god ,for once fate didn't prove me wrong.

**A/n: hey I'm finished with this chapter, okay so I'm glad finial looks out for the next out all my luv.**

**Manson out**


	10. reflections part 1

**a/n: hey everybody I'm back so this chapter takes place like six months after the previous one cause nothing of importance happened in the last 6 months so yeah Danny's going to drop the l word in this chapter. Maddie might be in this one oh and secrets will be revealed oh and just so you know Danny is in the dark about jazz and tucker dating so yeah this chapter will have a lot of flash backs of what happened in the last six months, cause I needed a significant to pass before the l word is dropped, and that's about it so basically this one is about what's been going on in the past six months if its present I'll put dialogue if its flashback I'll put flash back this will likely take about three chapters , so like the last 3 all took place in one day it's the same idea so anyways on with it. Before I start the chapter I will give a bunch of quotes to describe each feeling of the characters**

* * *

**Chapter 10: refection part one**

**Sam's feelings**

_At first I was afraid to meet you and then I was afraid to kiss you then I was afraid to love you and now I am afraid to lose you_

**Danny's feelings**

_You can close your eyes to the things you do not want to see but you to see but you cannot close your heart to the things you do not want to feel and when it's all said and done you won't want to_

**Paulina's feelings**

how can one moment change your whole life how can one stupid mistake, how can one guy open yours eyes, to how you have acted through the years. You realize then all the words you've heard in your ears are true.

**Valerie's feelings**

_We met, we talked, we liked, we dated, we committed, we loved, YOU cheated, were done, were deleted, all this time it was just ME but never us, I guess there never was no trust._

**Jazz's feelings**

_Caring about a person and tolerating them are two very different things. I care about Danny so I TRY to tolerate Sam._

**Tucker's feelings**

_Being the middle man is the safest place to be, especially if you're dating your best friend's sister, if you take any side it WILL mean disaster for you, the middle man is who I will always be and despite popular belief I'm cool with it (well mostly)_

**a/n: now the story begins that was both unknown author quotes and quote like paragraphs I made up to describe what page each charter is at in this point in the story I am going to try and make this as easy to understand has possible, I pretty sure you can assume who each character directed there quotes to if they are directed so if you can't comment or pm me**

* * *

**Sam's pov**

It's been six months since I've stopped stealing, and I thank Danny every day, for rescuing me.(well in my head ). I would never admit, I needed rescuing in the first place. but hey a girl's got to get her pride, from somewhere.

In every point in a serious relationship, there is a point called "the second meeting" the time where you meet the parents. This stage can either go two ways, they can either absolutely love you, or declare war up you.

If they love you, they will probably insist there kid give you, a promise ring right then and there, and promise to marry pretty soon. Then there's the second way, if they absolutely abhor you, well you're end for it.

They will try every single strategy to get you out there kid's life, those are the only two ways, or so I thought.

I finally met MS Fenton, about 3 days after the horse race. Ms. Fenton is not big on surprises, nor is she and idiot like her husband. I remember I was sitting on the couch, eating a salad. it was around 12:00 when out of the blue MS Fenton walks in…

* * *

***flashback***

Maddie: (Walks in caring suit cases) jack im homes (notices Sam) who the heck are you, and what are you doing in my house?

Sam: im melena Grayson, and im the daughter of one of America's finest white house representatives', my father sent me to live with you guys.

_She stated spewing out the lie that was given to her, not so long ago. It had almost become like a second skin to her. She was a person she never wanted to be, she was Sam Manson daughter, of the upright and cold hearted Pamela and Jeremy Manson, and she was a runaway._

_She was a so called disgrace to her family name, but melena she was a blank slate, she had no past or future, and she was a blank slate. Sam held all her cards thanks to melena Grayson._

Maddie: you stay right here kid, im going to ask my husband if this is true and if it's not I doubt god almighty, could spare what your fate will be! The nerve, breaking into my home, eating my salads, god dang it jack get up here!

_The woman screamed as she rambled on and on, making sure to glower at Sam, every few seconds. When Maddie Fenton got mad, that was a time you wanted to steer clear of the venue, she was not a force to be reckoned with. The saying "hell hath no fury, like a woman scorned" surely applies to every pissed off female ghost hunter._

Jack: coming madds!

_Jack screamed, his voice booming from down in the lab. Footsteps were heard, as he made his way to level ground. Once he reached the top stair, Maddie zoomed over to where he stood._

Maddie: who is this little girl?

_She asked as calmly as she could, giving the situation, yep she was pissed._

Jack: oh this is melena Grayson.

_Jack said casually, as if the situation was nothing. In truth he didn't believe that it was. The man always thought differently than others, he saw the world in the view of a child. This was a good way to see things._

_Everything was fun to him; the man had always been excited by life's smallest things, that's just how he was. Maddie on the other hand, was very fun and childish but at the same time was mature, and motherly, she balanced out the two._

_But at this point Maddie was enraged, by her husbands, lack of worry._

Maddie: the daughter of the whr. Why didn't you feel the need to mention this, on our many phone calls?

_She screamed her eyebrows furrowing, she was furious._

Jack: I didn't think it was that important.

_The man stated shrugging; he still didn't see the big deal. The man simply didn't get it._

Maddie: a complete stranger, staying at our house, isn't important, but your improvements on the ghost gabber are!

_She yelled, she had talked to man millions of times, a day while on her retreat and not once, had he mentioned sam. This infuriated the middle aged wife to no end._

Jack: yes it can translate ghost who speak other languages

_That was straw that broke the camel's back the fat lady had sung, and Elvis had left the building. She was pissed._

Maddie: I DONT GIVE A DOG ON ABOUT THAT, JACK FENTON IF ANYONE FROM YONDER AND BEYOND, IS STAYING AT OUR ADRESS, IT IS IMPORTANT! JACK FENTON THERE ARE MORE THINGS IMPORTANT, THAN IMPROVMENTS ON YOUR INVENTIONS!

_Sam quietly tip toed out the room, this was a family matter, and she didn't want to be, in the cross fire. Maddie shoulders were shaking and her face was red, in hard cold blooded rage._

Jack: aww Maddie

_The man said, having a rare smart moment, jack did his son's famous puppy dog eyes, to try to get him out of the dog house. Even jack Fenton knew when he was in trouble._

Maddie: don't you dare aww Maddie me!

_The mother stated, lightening up a little bit, thanks to the puppy dog eyes, but still obviously and utterly pissed._

Jack: come on madds, im sorry I know I can be I bit involved, in our work but I love you Maddie, and that won't change.

_The man said getting right to the point, perhaps he wasn't so stupid after all. Even so he just spoke from his heart, he loved his wife dearly. He knew as well as she that they both had an obsession with their work, but she was the more reasonable one._

_Maddie Fenton while odd, and out of the norm at times, she knew when it was time for her work, and when other things came into play. She also knew jack didn't, so the woman was more lenient._

Maddie: aww jack I love you to, you that it just really worked me up to see some stranger sitting on my couch, eating my food. I mean we have worked so hard, to build what we have our kids, are credit in the scientific community, and just to think she could be here to hurt one of my family members, would be unbearable.

_The woman stated finally calming down, and returning to her normal chipper state. Once she finished her, confession a smile fell across her features. Her husband walked over, and to her and hugged her, and then lifted her chin so she could, look up at her._

Jack: not as long as I, have breathed in my body, will anyone human ghost or anything in-between hurt any one of you. You got that Maddie Fenton!

_He said the most, serious he had ever been. He looked into her eyes, and two the to it seemed as if, the world had stopped turning right in its tracks, and no one else existed._

Maddie: yes I love you

***end flash back***

* * *

**Jazz's pov**

Ever since the horse race, I have really been trying to tolerate Sam but, in the back of my mind, I know there's something she's hiding, from all of us even Danny. Tucker took a liking to her, even mom.

No I am not jealous; I am a college student for crying out loud. She's a high school dropout. I know I sound like a judgmental pop, but im only looking out for Danny. A good physiologist has to have two different hats, a social life hat.

That would include family friends loved ones. And a professional hat, which would include patients that I treat. When I see Sam, I see her has a threat to my brother, and so I but on my professional hat, and try to run Sam off.

Danny is falling for this girl, very quick and very hard. Girls like her, a bad influence, and tend to be total users, and man eaters. I know a girl like her, will break my brother's heart, and that would be unbearable.

Danny deserves, so much better than her. There is something so off about, her it's like she's tangled up in so many different lies, and she can barely tell the difference herself. It's like she wrapped, herself in cemented blanket and builds an imperishable wall, to block in her secrets.

My brother doesn't need her he can do so much better on his own. But yet hear he is, falling for her, falling for the very girl he shouldn't even know. He following the girl straight to hell, and I wish I could stop it.

A week after mom came back, school was back in session. So I became a lot busier, and moved back on the dorms, tucker came and visited me almost every day. The days me and tuck couldn't visit, we would oovoo and Skype, or face time.

Things were getting harder, for my brother though something was eating him away inside, guilt I guess. His anger was getting really out of control. Mom called one night, in tears saying his eyes had flashed a "terrible green" right before, all the power in the house went out.

As much as I hate, to admit it I do have an Achilles heel, there is a dent in my armor and a flaw in my step, I do have kryptonite. It's Danny, is the only thing that makes me week, and vulnerable. His secret is one I will always, cherish, and keep. It doesn't mean it's easy.

For each excuse there's a lie, and for each lie there an excuse, then for each slip up there, and excuse and a lie. Then god help, you when you slip up on the eye and you need an excuse. Baring Danny's secret is like that. It's worth it, though because I can protect my brother.

Even though he doesn't need it, mom and dad will accept him, I know that, but if he doesn't believe in them the way I do, I will just have to wait until he does, he deserves at least that much. In fact he deserves so much more.

Naturally, when mom called, I told her a lie of course. Has much as I want to lie about it, Danny's secret is taking a toll on all of us. It's not the powers; it's the covering for him, the deception that kills me inside. But that aside, I told mom I would have a talk with him, and im no physic, but it didn't take one to figure out this wasn't going to turn out well.

Like I said he's on edge the slightest wrong comment, and he's just swear and walk off, making sure to throw over a few pieces of furniture, on his way out the door. Let's not forget the famous, Fenton door slam.

He needs to be sat down and talked to, we all know he is going through the works, but he has to have boundaries, and know how to follow them. He can't just go gallivanting around, ditching school and going into, uncouth rages.

That's a road that leads, to hell and I won't let him follow it. I'll do everything in my power to make sure he goes down a better path.

* * *

***flashback***

_Jazz and Danny sit at a table at the nasty burger, Danny his dislodged, looking at his phone as jazz bites her lip calmly trying to decide, on the write words to approach this situation._

Jazz: I think we both know, why I asked you to meet me here today, right.

_The eldest sister, started after sometime pondering on the write words. Danny just looked up from his phone for the first time, and glared at his sister. He opened his mouth speaking, using a condescending sarcastic tone._

Danny: no jazz, unlike you I don't know everything.

_The young boy said making too sure, to add a glare at the end of his statement. He didn't want to be talked to; he wished for once his sister would have a normal conversation, Whether than a therapy session._

Jazz: look Danny, you really freaked mom out last night, turning the power off like that.

_The aspirating physiologist, said to her younger sibling. She didn't mean to be bossy; in fact she hated being that way. It was in her nature though, it was her nature to help people, it was her nature to believe that she knew what was best for everyone. She really just wanted people to achieve their best._

Danny: you think I did that on purpose, I know I've been able to control my powers for a really long time now, but when im angry I just cant.

_He said in an irate manor, his eyes flashing green, and he avoided eye contact with the girl before him. His eyes darted down to his phone, as both parties were silent for a moment._

Jazz: really, because there's a thing called self-control little brother.

_The girl said a bit sarcastically, beginning to get annoyed and slightly lose her composure. She couldn't possibly understand why he was being so, defensive and rude. The little brother she knew would never act this way._

Danny: oh you're right jazz, you would totally understand, being bothered at random hours by ghost, who want you carcass six feet under. oh and how about new powers, you don't even know you have, but of course since you Danny phantom you'd understand all of that.

_He said making sure his glare, was expertly placed into her eyes. No one would ever understand him, truly see through his eyes. No one ever could, he was okay with that, he wanted to be the hero because he knew no one else had the power to._

_On the other hand jazz, had watched her brother spiral downward, since there father had become mayor, and he had his big growth spurt and, became one of the pops. She watched him, become more and more angry, and desperate to find someone who would truly care for him._

_It killed her inside, she was afraid to look into his eyes, she was afraid of what she might see. She knew the light that was once there wasn't in his eyes; it was gone as he spiraled more and more into a whole._

Jazz: I never said I understood, im just simply saying, you can't go on acting like this, why are you so grumpy all the time.

_She asked, in a begging almost pleading tone, she had to know why if nothing else, that way she could help him. She could tell him it was all going to be okay. She fidgeted nervously, while waiting for him to answer. He looked at her as if she had, grown a second head._

_She almost started to shake, as she squirmed under his gaze. For a while he sat there in silence, as if to say she already knew. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a chain saw._

_An awkward cough from jazz, sat the conversation back into motion, although it wasn't the response she wanted to hear._

Danny: mmm I wonder why, how about dad just up and ran for mayor, and didn't even ask us about what we thought. Or maybe the fact, that I liked where we lived, I liked when it was just us against the world. when I knew who really cared, and who was just in it for the dime. I miss the me, that would be loyal, I don't even know if I am the hero, any more I have a girl I love I miss us being a family. jazz dang it I just miss the way things, used to be with dad being the lovable goof he is, with you being the sweet open-minded person you are, mom wearing the pants in the family, I just miss the Fenton's jazz I miss us.

_He confessed, jazz's eyes widened in realization, as she realized just how broken her brother was. She realized this was gonna take a lot more, than she could give him._

Jazz: Danny it will be alright, I just want you to get some therapy, and talk about your problems, if not to me then to someone.

_Danny's eyes flashed green once more, as he proceeded to glower at jazz, just before he rallied up his comeback. He hated when she did that that, suggested things for his life. For once he wished that she'd realize that he was, more than she believed._

Danny: you always, have to change the subject when you know im right

_He said, with a defiant look in his eyes, as far as he was concerned jazz just declared war. So he was gam and ready to play._

Jazz: Danny please can you at least think about the idea.

_The college freshman tried to reason, but her brother was as stubborn as a mules butt, and he wouldn't budge. Just to humor the girl before he paused, for a moment as if thought, then straightened up in his seat, and gave the answer he had been planning all along._

Danny: no

_He said with a smirk, succeeding successful, in annoying the female in front of him. She picked at her plate, and swallowed, some of the cold macaroni. The pair had been sitting in the restaurant, for about an hour._

_Jazz was silently thinking, of what to say to persuade him or change his mind, without angering him further. Her mind was running blank, for a bit so the tension grew between them once more._

_Danny slowly sipped on his dr. pepper as he diverted his gaze across, the room in a effort to escape the silence. Jazz continued, to pick at her food until, she could find something to say._

Jazz: Danny please try and be reasonable about this, you can't keep on being so angry all the time. I need you to try and work with me, it's either you talk to a therapist or you talk to me, or even tucker, but you have to talk to someone. It isn't healthy bottling all your pain up inside.

_The young woman said hopping, to move the conversation along, and try to get him to be a bit more reasonable. Once again she found herself, sitting at the same table, she had been for far longer than the reasonable time one should be at a restaurant. _

_But there house was on the other side of town, naturally amity park being an extremely small town, the other side of town was a 15 minute drive, but she wanted to get him away from his normal path as she felt it might be good for him._

_To clear the tension, Danny finally spoke. Of course jazz was slowly getting through to him, but he'd never admit that._

Danny: okay, I'm not saying I will, but if I were to talk to you about my "problems" as you call them, what would that look like.

_Danny said silently, not daring to say more than he had just had, he hated to see that worried look on his sisters face, so in the spirit of doing the right thing, he agreed to endure a few "talking" moments with his big sister. _

_Jazz didn't know the reason he had, anything but agreed to open up to her, but she didn't care this was her chance, finally she could help him. The normally extremely attentive jazz, hardly noticed in her moment, of glee that she didn't even answer Danny's question._

_He said, with a defiant look in his eyes, as far as he was concerned jazz just declared war. So he was gam and ready to play._

Jazz: Danny please can you at least think about the idea.

_The college freshman tried to reason, but her brother was as stubborn as a mules butt, and he wouldn't budge. Just to humor the girl before he paused, for a moment as if thought, then straightened up in his seat, and gave the answer he had been planning all along._

Danny: no

_He said with a smirk, succeeding successful, in annoying the female in front of him. She picked at her plate, and swallowed, some of the cold macaroni. The pair had been sitting in the restaurant, for about an hour._

_Jazz was silently thinking, of what to say to persuade him or change his mind, without angering him further. Her mind was running blank, for a bit so the tension grew between them once more._

_Danny slowly sipped on his dr. pepper as he diverted his gaze across, the room in a effort to escape the silence. Jazz continued, to pick at her food until, she could find something to say._

Jazz: Danny please try and be reasonable about this, you can't keep on being so angry all the time. I need you to try and work with me, it's either you talk to a therapist or you talk to me, or even tucker, but you have to talk to someone. It isn't healthy bottling all your pain up inside.

_The young woman said hopping, to move the conversation along, and try to get him to be a bit more reasonable. Once again she found herself, sitting at the same table, she had been for far longer than the reasonable time one should be at a restaurant. _

_But there house was on the other side of town, naturally amity park being an extremely small town, the other side of town was a 15 minute drive, but she wanted to get him away from his normal path as she felt it might be good for him._

_To clear the tension, Danny finally spoke. Of course jazz was slowly getting through to him, but he'd never admit that._

Danny: okay, I'm not saying I will, but if I were to talk to you about my "problems" as you call them, what would that look like.

_Danny said silently, not daring to say more than he had just had, he hated to see that worried look on his sisters face, so in the spirit of doing the right thing, he agreed to endure a few "talking" moments with his big sister. _

_Jazz didn't know the reason he had, anything but agreed to open up to her, but she didn't care this was her chance, finally she could help him. The normally extremely attentive jazz, hardly noticed in her moment, of glee that she didn't even answer Danny's question._

Jazz: well it wouldn't be so different from a normal conversation; t's really not as bad as you think. I love you Danny, I only want what's best for you.

_She said knowing she was finally getting somewhere, there was a smile placed upon her, face. She wanted to help him so bad._

Danny: no jazz, you want what you think is best for me.

_He said sternly, but it was true she wanted what she thought was best for him, but what she thought was right in her mind. In her mind she could do no wrong. She was jazz, perfect princess, smart, imperishable jazz._

Jazz: I do know what's best for you, I know this isn't what you want to hear right now, but it's what you need to here. Sam is, not what you need, she's gonna hurt you.

_The boy's mood quickly switched, too deadly as his eyes flashed red. A quiver of fear racked through his sister's body, as she watched his reaction._

Danny: shut up jazz, just shut up!

_The boy screamed rising from the table, his hands banging on the table. Heads looked up from all around the small bistro, it was so quiet one could have heard a pin drop. All eyes were on the pair, but only jazz seemed to notice, Danny on the other hand didn't notice or perhaps didn't care._

_A soft and silent tear streaked down jazz's paling face, as she watched her brother bang his hands on the table repetitively, all the while muttering curses. That's when jazz knew, right then and there, that she couldn't stop him from falling in love, because he already had. She let a few tears stream down her, face as she choked out her response_

Jazz: oh Danny I love you so much, all this time I have been trying to stop her from stealing your heart, but she already committed her crime, she will break your Danny please listen to me, I have known you all your life, and you have known me all of mine, so please Danny please don't be her victim I know—

_The woman begged, she tried even though she knew it was, beyond all hope. He had already fallen, but she begged. Only to watch her brother, get seemingly angrier._

Danny: stop jazz just stop (eyes flash green) I don't know what you have against her, but you better stop this right now, I'm in love her. and you will not convince me otherwise got it!

_The young boy screamed, gathering his things, he was done with the discussion, he had it. he glared at her, as the tears continued to stream down her face, as his eyes glowed green. Normally he'd drop his defenses, and comfort his only sister, but right then he was just way to upset._

Jazz: Dan—

_She started trying to reason, with her younger brother, he didn't want to hear it. in fact the young boy refused to, he flung his bag over his shoulder, and inched closer to her, rage clouded his eyes._

Danny: GOT IT

_He screamed so loud, that both parties feared that he may end up releasing a ghostly wail. His hand came crashing down on the table on final time, as it snapped in half. Jazz just looked in shock, and Danny's eyes turned back to blue._

_His breathe hitched in his throat, as he looked at what he had done. Once again the small bistro had gone quiet. Everyone was shaking with fear, as well as his sister. Danny said nothing he just stood there._

_He forced himself, to show no emotion because he wasn't really sure which one to show. He was at a loss for words, so he just stood there, back pace slung over his shoulder, raven hair falling over his eyes, beads of sweet spilling from his forehead, he just stood there._

_Jazz gently got up, and walked to where her brother was standing. The woman looked into his eyes, getting a good look at him. She spoke softly the brokenness evident in her voice._

Jazz: yes, yes I get it, not another word, goodbye Danny

_The young woman said as she kissed him on the cheek, she too gathered her items, and laid the alluded money on the table, and she quietly left the restaurant, and the statue of her brother standing in it._

***end flashback***

* * *

**Jazz's pov**

You will never understand how hurt I was that day, hearing Danny utter those words, about how in love he was with her. I remember the tears flowing freely down my face, as I watched him in his fit of rage.

It was the first time; I really realized how much we had all changed, since dad became mayor. I really do wish, things were the way they used to be, all of us are so broken. Sam makes my brother happy, despite what I'd like to believe.

In truth, that is all a big sister could want, so after all long inner battle with myself that day I decided to call sam.

* * *

***flashback***

_Jazz is in her dorm, sitting on her bed she pulls out her cell and dials Sam's number. The rings slowly reverbound in her ears, as she hears the sound of someone picking up. The voice doesn't answer however jazz, notices the breathing, and decides to speak the first words._

Jazz: hello

_The girl spoke her voice, a bit nervous. This very conversation went against everything she stood for. She had to try, for the sake of her brother if nothing else. The other, girls recognized the voice of course, but she had to milk it._

_She had this once in a lifetime one up on jazz, and she would milk it. Sam lay on her bed in the guest room, which had really become her bed. It had been a long time, since the girl could actually call a bed hers._

Sam: hi, who is this?

_The Goth said, playing dumb as if she couldn't recognize the voice, of her boyfriend's sister. There was an awkward silence, as jazz finally worked up the courage, to tell the former girl, on the other line, the truth._

Jazz: jazz, don't hang up

_She said, calmly but albeit a little stoically. Sam an off a chuckle as she set up on her bed, in amusement, wondering where this conversation could possible go. Where it would go would utterly shock her._

Sam: I wasn't going to, I figured either jazz wants to make a truce, or she was too lazy to drive here to insult me.

_Sam stated, giving her usually sarcastic tone, not like jazz didn't deserve, for all the discrimination that she had been put through. Oh yeah Sam Manson was gonna milk it good._

Jazz: the first one

_The college student remarked, with a nervous chuckle. Suddenly jazz was doing something she had never done before. She was revaluating her thoughts for Sam, just the fact that she didn't hear the click signaling, that she had hung up._

_That was when she thought, maybe just maybe her brother's girlfriend had more to her, than it appeared to be. she was willing to find out, she needed to. Jazz got up and walked over, to computer station and sat there._

Sam: so a truce, why the sudden change of heart?

_The girl asked quizzically, she knew very well that jazz, wasn't one to change her mind or revaluate, the situation. What she believed went, and that was that. So Sam wondered why, why after all these months, seemingly out of nowhere, the girl had called her, not to argue but to, talk._

_This was something even a physic couldn't predict._

Jazz: yes my brother is in love with you, and-

_Jazz started stated, her brothers feeling to the latter girl, right before she was interrupted, by said girl. Sam was in awe to say the least. She never could have imagined that anyone especially someone has great as Danny, (despite all his flaws) could fall in love with her._

_Why hadn't she seen it, the look in his eyes? The young girl began to skim through her mind, searching for a hint that those words could be true. Even if they were how did she feel about it?_

Sam: really are you serious, how you know.

_She asked believed, that the girl on the other line wouldn't be above, spouting out a piece of fiction, for her own amusement. If she were to be telling the truth, how would she feel? Would she return the feelings, or…_

_Was there really another option, I mean he had saved her in more ways than one, he took care of her, he protected her (not that she really needed it). what was there not to love, the girl had never thought about the status of their relationship._

_Of course she knew it was more than a tryst, I mean he revealed his secret to her, he put his neck on the line, time and time again for her. It was more than just a tryst, but was it love._

Jazz: I see it in his eyes, and he told me.

_Jazz said, finally getting a peak of Sam's good side, she sounded sincere, but… it was jazz. How could she ensure the girl, who had hid her dislike for her as well as one would hide an elephant behind a wired fence?_

_Then again, she knew it was more than a tryst so what was it, could it be love. They called each other boyfriend and girlfriend, they spent practically all there time together. But she was Sam Manson, the girl who swore at the age, of 7 that she'd never fall in love._

_Could it be, the somehow, out of the blue Danny Fenton had made her break her promise, could it be that she had fallen in love with him, and he with her._

Sam: are you kidding me, because I swear if you're kidding me-

_The young Jewish girl, began she felt no need to further, the point was across clear. Sam's thoughts couldn't get her thoughts off of love. The love that she might have found with Danny._

_That love that deep deep deep down despite all her protest, and naysaying's, the love that she wanted to find all along. If it was true, then she'd be ecstatic, she decided as a smile slipped over her lips._

_Jazz let out a chuckle, as she changed the conversation. She thought it best to leave the matter alone, it wasn't her place. If Danny hadn't have told her yet then there was still hope for their relationship to fail._

Jazz: (chuckles) so listen, I was thinking they were doing a midnight summers dream by shakesphere here at apu, so I was wondering did you want to come, and see it with me.

_Jazz offered thinking that, the two hanging out in a public scene would be best. She just hoped the latter like shakesphere, and didn't ruin for her._

Sam: classic, that's actually my favorite one by him.

_Sam said knowing this reveal would rip the pants off of jazz, all the while making her eat crow. She figured jazz had her pegged, as a low class thief, well in jazz's defense that is what she had been when they met, but still._

_Sam loved shakesphere she always, had she loved to read more than anything, and when she read she picked the most gruesome and graphic books, in the world, and thus shakesphere was at the top of her list._

Jazz: whoa you're into shakesphere

_Jazz said with a gasp, she was completely shocked that someone likes her liked shakesphere. Jazz just sat on her, college cot in awe. All this time, she'd believed Sam was nothing more than a low class street rat, but there was another side._

_For the first time in her life, there was a possibility she could have had someone pegged wrong._

Sam: yeah his stuff is pretty raunchy, I like it.

_The Goth said with an evil smile that graced her lips like it belonged there. It wasn't a secret that the young Jew had a while side. She made no attempt to hide it, but there was so much more to her than that._

_There was a whole another side, that most didn't even bother to see. after all of it, after his time she convinced herself she knew exactly who Sam was, she never really bothered to see._

Jazz: well I like the deep use of literature, but us both liking shakesphere is a start.

_The red headed woman said, not really knowing what else to say, and realizing for the first time that they were actually getting along. It was like you could feel the ground shaking, the frogs raining from the sky, it was like the apocalypse._

_Sam and jazz were actually getting along…_

Sam: I'll agree with that

_The Goth said, actually telling the truth, even she realized as much as she wanted to protest, and hold a grudge she couldn't deny it, jazz wasn't so bad. Could it be that all this time, they had both been looking at each other through the wrong angle._

_Could it be that all this time, they were unessicary enemies. when they could have avoided all of it, if only they had have eased up a bit on their pride. But even with all this new information, still thoughts of loved flowed through Sam's head._

_The more she thought, about it the more she tried to deny it, but she couldn't. you can't run from love, it was true she had fallen in love with Danny Fenton, and she hoped beyond all hope that it could be true._

Jazz: so what kind of music do you like?

_Jazz said trying to keep the conversation going, she needed to know what else she had pegged wrong, but still she couldn't shake the nagging feeling that Sam, was lying about something._

Sam: punk rock, metal, country

_Those were the answers jazz, was expected for the first time since the conversation began, she had felt as if things were back to normal… the normal that had become normal since the Fenton's entered politics._

_She felt as if Sam was the Sam girl she always thought she was, jazz hated being wrong. In her mind she never was._

Jazz: I like classical

_Jazz said stating the other girl's assumption of her. She just seemed like the type. Sam rolled her eyes, and gave a fake yawn, really milking thins conversation._

Sam: like benitoven

_Sam offered mispronouncing the dead musicians' name. that was one thing about jazz, she didn't know how to let loose. Tucker was kind of helping with that, but then again jazz will be jazz._

Jazz: it's Beethoven

_The elder girl said, making sure Sam wouldn't mispronounce one of her, favorite artists names. The guy was a classic for Christ sake that was next to blasphemy for jazz._

Sam: it's so unimportant I forgot the name, any way who gives a rats butt about some old dead guy, that your problem you're to stick up the crack between the cheeks.

_Sam said being honest, jazz really didn't know what she was missing. All her life she wanted to be a mother figure to Danny, even though she was only two years older. She wanted nothing more than, to be of help to everyone._

_To be an example for even the adults in her life, to help people. So she sacrificed a lot. She sacrificed her normal life, she sacrificed normal classes. To help it was all worth it, because one day she would be a physiologist, and be able to help people._

_She never knew what she was missing, the fun teens her age had. She was slowly learning to have; fun but it would take time._

Jazz: what's that mean?

_The girl asked shocked, she didn't understand shed heard the phrase before but didn't see how it fitted her in the slightest._

Sam: its means, you don't take risk.

_Sam stated bluntly, wondering what the latter's response would be, but it was the truth. If she would be aloud maybe on day the pair would get to the place, where she could show her how to embrace, her inner wild child._

_They both knew deep down that that was another if another thing to hop for. It was just another fairy tale._

Jazz: well it depends on how, you look at the word risk.

_Sam said with her smirk still applied on her face oh yeah a few more snarky remarks and jazz would be eating crow in a sea of confusion. Sam didn't get it, how could someone so smart, no nothing about life._

Sam: that's just what a stick up the butt, would say.

_Sam stated with an evil chuckle, as jazz glared at her phone, as if Sam could see her. Jazz was silent for a moment, not really know what to say make to that, but for some odd reason she didn't hang up._

Jazz: okay Einstein, what's your definition of it?

_The elder girl taunted, turning the conversation a full 180, but Sam was a bit too smart. Sam was ready for the sudden flip. She knew what say, Sam knew every inch of this conversation._

Sam: here's a quote that I live by "the brave may not live long but the cautious do not live at all"

_Sam said surprising jazz, which was next to impossible jazz Fenton was the ultimate studier of the human mind. No one ever surprised her. Yet Sam Manson had, she seemed to be breaking all the rules. Yet though there was still something off about her._

Jazz: said by some "rock god" right.

_Jazz said with a knowing chuckle, trying to show up Sam, to prove that she did have her pegged right. Too bad Sam surprised her once again._

Sam: princess diaries actually, but a kickin quote is a kickin quote, and tell anyone I've seen that movie, and let's just say you'll wake up one morning, and wonder why you're in the ghost zone.

_Sam said with a chuckle although the statement held some truth. Jazz begin to let the quote slowly sink in as she decided it best for the conversation to take a turn, in a different direction._

Jazz: enough said, how did you end up here?

_Jazz said, out of curiosity, she may have had pegged wrong but jazz could spot a lie a million milled away, even on a phone. This way she'd have her answer, was Sam lying or not. It seemed as if everything rode on this, information._

Sam: in Amity Park well I just-

_She started full well, knowing that she was referring to the fact that she was a homeless thief. That was something she hadn't even told Danny, there was no way, she was gonna tell jazz the truth._

_Little options were in play, of course there it was the moment of truth, of course she could just flat out lie, but then again jazz was a physiology major, she couldn't tell the truth either, so where did that leave her._

Jazz: you know what I mean!

_Jazz spoke her voice turning slightly annoyed, she knew Sam was playing dumb and she needed to know the truth. Jazz decided to lay down the law, and try and get the truth in the open._

Sam: when you've been through so much, it's just (pulls out candy wrapper) were breaking up…

_The was the best she could do, pull out a candy wrapper, and pray to god jazz would have a stupid moment. That maybe just maybe, fate when somehow ease up on her this once, just this once, Sam could get away with it._

Jazz: Sam I know that's a bag of chips (hang up tone) darn it Sam

_The girl screamed, but atlas it was too late, the latter had already hung up._

***flashback ends***

* * *

**Jazz's pov**

When Sam hung up, I knew she was hiding something. I knew there's just something. that's she's keeping. There were things about her that just didn't add up, like the way she know how to eat all the rich food, and how to act around rich people, when she wants to.

I had to know, what she was hiding, because Danny loves her, and I can't change that so in order for the truce to work, I had to get this feeling out of my head. so I got out my laptop and typed in Google "Sam Manson"

* * *

**a/n: wow I feel like such a jerk I haven't updated in forever, I feel so bad I will probably update. the price for Danny then this so expect and update soon but idk how soon I love you guys sorry for the wait.**


End file.
